Vacillation
by MerryPCY
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Tak ada yang tahu takdir akan membawa hubungan kita kearah mana. Kray/FanXing/KrisLay
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Sad Romance, Fluff, Angst, Drama**

 **Main Cast : KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **(***) Tanda FlashBack.**

 **KraYeol kembali dengan gendre asli KraYeol, angst tentu saja. (Buat pembaca panggil saya KraYeol saja ok). Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya dan silahkan dibaca.**

 **Mempersembahkan~**

 **~Vacillation~**

 **Happy Reading for..**

 **Chapter 1..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk seseorang menjalin hubungan. Butuh kesabaran dan perjuangan agar hubungan itu tetap berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun beberapa pertengkaran sering kali menghiasi hubungan manis itu. Namun, siapa yang sangka kalau hal itu hanyalah kendala kecil jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah hubungan yang tetap bertahan? Bahkan hingga lima tahun?

Pasti orang yang menjalin hubungan seperti itu adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai, saling percaya, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain, sangat. Jika tidak, apa yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang bisa dibilang tidak sebentar itu?

Semuanya berawal saat Yifan dan Yixing-yah, itu adalah nama mereka, pasangan manis itu- mulai mengenyam pendidikan di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul, Seoul Univercity yang merupakan Universitas terbesar di kota tersebut.

Sebelumnya mereka sama-sama berasal dari China, dan itu membuat mereka mengira ini adalah semacam kebetulan karena 'teman' pertama yang mereka dapat di Seoul juga berasal dari negara yang sama. Itu terjadi begitu saja saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan, hingga pada akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk berteman dan sering-sering bertemu.

Karena takut tidak memiliki banyak waktu bertemu jika masa perkuliahan sudah dimulai, Yifan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Yixing dengan memilih jurusan yang sama dengan pemuda manis itu. Dan Yixing... hanya bisa tertawa tak percaya saat itu. Keputusan Yifan sudah bulat dan itu benar-benar konyol yang membuat Yixing bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda tinggi itu tak ingin berpisah dengannya?

Tunggu, bukankah kata 'berpisah' disini hanyalah sebuah gambaran jika mereka sedang kuliah saja? Setelah itu, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi kan?

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Yifan juga tersenyum-tolol- sembari menjawab_

"Entahlah.. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku semakin tak bisa berada jauh darimu, Xing. Meski hanya untuk waktu beberapa jam. Ahh.. Ini pernyataan konyol bukan..?" Kemudian Yifan kembali melanjutkan tawanya disaat tawa Yixing lah yang mulai mereda, digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman manis dan tulus.

Ya, itu konyol dan entah kenapa...

...Yixing menyukainya.

Dihari-hari setelah hari itu, keduanya mulai menjalani berbagai aktifitas yang sama disetiap waktu. Dan kedeketan mereka jugalah yang membuat keduanya mulai merasakan perasaan asing yang kerap hadir disaat mereka hanya sedang berdua, atau, contoh kecilnya saja adalah pada saat keduanya melakukan skinship dan bertatapan mata.

Jantung berdebar-debar dan mendadak salah tingkah!

Hey, itu adalah hal yang jelas terlihat wajar bagi seseorang yang dilanda 'cinta' bukan?

Yah, mereka mulai saling jatuh cinta.

Keduanya merasakan hal itu juga terjadi kepada lawan bicara mereka, bukan hanya pada diri mereka saja.

Dan pada suatu waktu, saat Yifan merasa ia mendapat kesempatan yang pas, dia memutuskan untuk mengutarakannya. Mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan dan apa saja yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat merasakan 'perasaan' asing itu. Singkatnya, Yifan akhirnya berkata gamblang meskipun di dalam hati cemasnya bukan main_

"Aku tak tahu kenapa perasaan ini bisa hadir, Xing. Ini membuatku pusing karena selalu memikirkanmu setiap saat. Aku.. Awalnya Aku yakin ada yang salah dengan diriku, namun ketika aku mencari dimana letak kesalahannya, aku malah tak menemukan itu sama sekali. Oke! Mungkin ini terdengar tidak wajar. Dan tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kau bukan_Emm.. bukan seorang laki-laki! Ughh.. Bagaimana mengatakan ini, aishh! Xing, maksudku_Aku_aku menyukaimu Zhang Yixing, meskipun kau adalah laki-laki dan aku juga laki-laki. Tapi kumohon, jangan merasa jijik denganku karena jika kau menolakku, kita masih bisa tetap berteman." Yifan mengucapkannya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Membuat Yixing ikut-ikutan menahan nafasnya.

Keadaan mendadak sunyi setelah itu. Keduanya hanya bertatapan dengan keadaan Yifan yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Menunggu reaksi Yixing.

Dan respon Yixing pertama kali adalah mengangkat satu tangannya lalu mulai menyentuh bibir Yifan. Yifan yang saat itu benar-benar dalam mode gugup-setengah mati- malah bertambah gugup ketika jemari dingin Yixing meraba permukaan bibirnya, sekaligus berucap_

"Kau menggigitnya terlalu kencang, Fan.." Dengan bola mata hazel yang juga menatap kearah bibir Yifan.

Perlahan-lahan Yifan mulai melepas gigitannya. Namun apa yang membuatnya semakin salah tingkah adalah saat Yixing yang melangkah semakin mendekat dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bertengger manis disudut bibir Yifan.

Yixing mendongak dan balas menatap mata Yifan. Seketika Yifan menahan nafasnya kembali. Ia tak yakin untuk menangkap apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yixing saat itu. Jadi apa yang dirasakan Yixing kepada dirinya juga tak bisa ia baca sama sekali. Yifan tetap diam, menunggu, hingga Yixing berbicara_

"Kau bicara sangat panjang dan dengan bodohnya, kau malah menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi padaku.." Yixing tersenyum hangat. "_Bagaimana aku bisa jijik jika aku.._"

Yifan semakin menahan nafasnya. Cepatlah Xing.. Yifan bisa mati jika kau terlalu lama!

"_Juga merasakan hal yang sama..."

Hanya itu!

Dan sebuah kalimat yang tidak terlalu gamblang namun menyimpan sebuah makna itu sudah mampu mengangkat seluruh beban kecemasan yang beberapa saat lalu terasa menghimpit pundak Yifan.

Lega..

Akhirnya Yifan tersenyum manis dengan bahu yang-tampa sadar menegang- perlahan mulai rileks.

"Terima kasih.." Ujarnya benar-benar lega kemudian memeluk Yixing erat.

Manis bukan?

Memang, tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir akan membawa hubungan kita kearah mana. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar selama lima tahun setelah itu. Hingga keduanya tamat kuliah dan memilih bekerja-juga- di kantor yang sama. Yixing dan Yifan tetap saling mencintai dan perasaan itu semakin bertambah besar setiap harinya. Namun sekali lagi kukatakan_

Tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir akan membawa hubungan kita kearah mana...

Karena tepat sembilan hari sebelum keduanya bisa merayakan kembali hari ulang tahun hubungan mereka yang kelima..

_Yifan mengakhiri semuanya.

Tak ada angin..

Tak ada hujan..

Namun Yifan melakukannya. Sementara Yixing, dia hanya bisa terpaku antara percaya dan tidak dengan keputusan mendadak Yifan.

"Xing, maaf.. Tapi kurasa.. Kita harus berakhir.."

Yixing terdiam. Sekali lagi belum percaya. Ia lantas tertawa aneh sembari berkata_

"Fan.. Ulang tahun kita masih sembilan hari lagi. Dan kau_Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?"

Yifan menutup matanya dan mengunci bibirnya erat-erat sebelum berkata. "Aku serius, Xing.."

"Apa-apaan ini Fan?!" Yixing mulai dilanda kecemasan. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk Yifan berbicara serius dengannya, terlebih, menyangkut tentang hal yang bisa dibilang tidak main-main seperti ini.

Yifan membuka matanya kemudian menatap Yixing dalam. Meraih kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Xing, dengarkan aku_"

Suasana ruang kerja Yixing yang sunyi membuat keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung lawan bicara masing-masing. Detak jantung Yixing yang paling keras. Yixing merasa dunianya berhenti untuk beberapa saat ketika Yifan mengatakan_

"Aku_ Aku menyukai Hyerin. Kau tahu Hyerin kan?"

Ya, Yixing tahu gadis itu. Dia cantik dan dia adalah sektretaris Yifan..

Yifan melanjutkan. "_Entahlah Xing, aku merasa ini semacam anugerah yang diberikan tuhan.."

Yixing menatap mata Yifan nanar. Anugerah? Anugerah apa?

"_Kau ingat kita pernah membicarakan hal ini?"

Kemudian keduanya mulai larut kedalam permainan waktu, tepat ke kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Suasana malam, di area kantor Yifan dan Yixing..

"Fan? Aku tidak percaya kalau kita berpacaran.."

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya namun ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku juga, tapi aku sangat senang.." Yifan dan Yixing yang saat itu tengah berjalan-jalan diarea taman dekat kantor, mulai bercakap-cakap tentang hubungan mereka yang aneh.

Yixing terkekeh kemudian mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Aku laki-laki dan kau laki-laki. Ya tuhan... Kenapa aku mulai memikirkan keanehan ini setelah empat tahun kita berpacaran?"

Yifan ikut terkekeh kemudian meraih jemari lembut Yixing untuk ia tautkan dengan jemari besarnya. Terasa sangat pas. "Kau lucu Xing_" Ucap Yifan sembari mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka kearah wajahnya dan Yifan mencium punggung tangan Yixing sayang. "_Dan kurasa aku juga baru sadar kalau ini lebih aneh lagi_" Yifan berhenti dan menunduk menghadap Yixing.

Yixing reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan balas menghadap Yifan. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yifan.

"_Entah kenapa aku yang 'laki-laki' ini begiiiituu mencintaimu yang juga 'laki-laki', Xing.."

 **Cup.**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Yixing.

Yixing terpaku sesaat dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum semua kesadarannya kembali. Ia menarik dirinya dan tepat setelah itu, hawa panas mulai menjejali seluruh permukaan pipinya hingga ketelinga.

"I_Ini ditempat umum fan~.." Cicitnya. Terdengar malu-malu. Kemudian satu pukulan ringan didada Yifan membuat yang lebih tinggi tertawa senang.

"Haha.. Kau memerah.."

"Aishh.." Yixing mendengus sebal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian memukul Yifan sekali lagi. "Ini karena udara sangat dingin!" Belanya. Dan sialnya pipinya semakin memerah saat Yifan memberikannya sebuah kedipan menggoda. Memberi gestur wajah seolah mengatakan 'Ayolah.. Tak usah mengelak' kepada Yixing.

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang kalau menikah sesama lelaki itu aneh! Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengerjaiku?"

"Apa?!" Yifan semakin tertawa keras. "Kau bahkan sudah memikirkan menikah denganku saja?.. Kau memang mesum Xing..." Goda Yifan lagi.

"Ya!, ya!, ya!, Kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan perempuan saja! Itu akan terlihat lebih cocok dan serasi dibandingkan menikah dengan laki-laki!" Dengus Yixing berpura-pura sebal. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Yifan. Diam-diam mencoba menahan senyumannya.

Yifan berdiri ditempat dan memasang pose berfikir sejenak. "Yah, yah.. Itu akan sangat serasi tapi.." Yifan menyusul Yixing dan merangkul pundak pemuda manis itu. Menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Yixing. "_Kau itu hanya ditakdirkan untukku Xing! Jadi, kau hanya akan menikah denganku dimasa depan. Titik!"

Yixing tersenyum seraya mencubit pinggang Yifan sayang. "Aku hanya bercanda bodoh. Tentu saja, aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Dan keduanya tersenyum disepanjang waktu istirahat kantor yang singkat itu sembari berangkulan mesra. Yixing melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Yifan dan Yifan mengukung pundak Yixing dengan tangan kirinya. #bayangkan waktu mereka makan ice cream di airport ya.

(***)

.

.

.

"Kau ingat?"

Yixing menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Sementara genggaman tangan Yifan ditangannya belum kendur sama sekali. Malah semakin erat.

Yixing tak tahu seperti apa harus ia gambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Berbicara dan bergerak sedikit saja sudah mampu menyakiti suatu bagian didalam tubuhnya. Ia belum percaya ini! Meski ia sepenuhnya sadar dari awal, kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan! Sungguh, ini kenyataan saat Yifan meminta...

Berakhir..

Yixing sudah menangis dari dalam, dia hanya belum menunjukkannya..

Tapi yang begitu memukulnya adalah, Yifan terlihat begitu serius dan terlalu cepat memilih seseorang sebagai pengganti dirinya. Bahkan, sebelum mereka benar-benar berakhir_

_Memang_

_Mungkin sebentar lagi..

Yifan menghela nafas gugup sekilas kemudian kembali berbicara. "Xing, aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa mulai menyukai Hyerin. Tidak, maksudku.. Aku merasa aku mulai mencintainya dengan normal.."

"..." 'Normal?'

Yifan melanjutkan lagi. "Dan_dan bukankah ini anugerah Xing? Tidakkah kau ingin sepertiku? Mencintai seorang gadis yang cantik, menikah dengannya kemudian memiliki anak? Seperti yang orang lain lakukan dan seperti yang kau katakan saat itu? Ini_ini baik untuk kita, Xing.."

"..." 'Baik untukmu, Fan!'

"Xing.. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya.." Yifan mendesah frustasi. Masih mempertahankan jemari Yixing yang mulai mendingin di genggamannya. "_Angkat wajahmu Xing, kumohon.." Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar kemudian menatap kepala Yixing lembut. "_Xing, aku ingin kau juga secepatnya mencari penggantiku..." Lirih Yifan. Sangat hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan Yixing lebih dalam lagi.

"..." 'Aku hanya menginginkanmu fan~'

Yixing menahan air matanya mendengar itu. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yifan, masih, dengan tatapan nanar dan kosongnya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Yifan begitu bodoh hingga menyimpulkan sendiri perkataan Yixing waktu itu dengan serius.

Yifan masih menunggu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia jelas melihat tatapan terluka Yixing terhadapnya. Tapi ia juga tidak berbohong saat ia bilang kalau dirinya mulai menyukai Hyerin.

"Xing.. Tolong, katakanlah sesuatu..."

Yixing akhirnya membalas dengan suara bergetar. "Fan.. Kufikir kau tahu kalau saat itu aku benar-benar hanya bercanda_"

"Aku tahu." Yifan menyela ucapan Yixing. Ia mengambil satu kali tarikan nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "_Aku tahu kau bercanda saat itu, Xing. Tapi setelahnya, aku benar-benar memikirkannya dan_dan kufikir itu ada benarnya. Terlebih untuk saat ini.. Aku sudah menemukan Hyerin dan aku benar-benar... mencintainya.." Desah Yifan. Merasa sulit di akhir kalimatnya.

Yixing semakin dalam menatap wajah Yifan. Kedua matanya mengunci Yifan dan itu terlihat sangat sayu dan redup. Dalam hati, Yifan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia lah penyebab hilangnya cahaya itu. Yifan semakin merasa bersalah dan ia ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri saat melihat satu bulir air mata turun di pipi putih Yixing.

Yifan hanya terdiam setelah itu. Hingga Yixing kembali angkat bicara, dan yang paling Yifan tak ingin lihat adalah, bibir kaku itu berucap sembari menampilkan senyuman yang-tentu saja- menyimpan sebuah luka_

"Jadi, saat kau bilang aku adalah takdirmu dan aku hanya akan menikah denganmu dimasa depan, juga sebuah candaan?" Yixing tersenyum miris.

Yifan tercekat. Ia tergagap karena tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yixing akan berfikir sejauh itu. Tidak! Dia tak pernah bercanda soal itu dan bagaimana ia akan melakukan pembelaan jika yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah untuk 'meninggalkan Yixing'? Bukankah itu sama saja?

Yifan masih ingin menggenggam jemari Yixing ketika pemuda manis itu menarik lembut tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. Yixing berdiri dan Yifan bersumpah kalau ia melihat air mata kembali jatuh dari mata Yixing, meski pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan!

"Xing~.."

Yixing berdiri dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan kerjanya sendiri. Hendak meninggalkan Yifan setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi, tampa menoleh. "Kau bercanda dengan sangat baik, Fan~ Aku senang akhirnya aku tahu.." Yixing tersenyum pahit. "_Terima kasih banyak telah berpura-pura mencintaiku selama ini. Berbahagialah..."

Yifan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata langsung memukulnya tepat dihati. Itu tidak benar, selama ini Yifan tak pernah berpura-pura dalam mencintai Yixing. Tapi, Yifan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengaku karena untuk saat ini, ia merasa benar-benar mulai menyukai Hyerin.

Salahkah dia atas perasaan yang terus mendesaknya?

.

.

.

Yixing bukanlah sosok lelaki yang cengeng. Setidaknya dimata orang-orang atau sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Karena siapa yang tahu, kalau di 'dalam' pemuda manis itu terus berusaha keras melawan rasa sakit dihatinya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha namun yang dikehendaki dirinya adalah menangis. Jadi demi menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau, Yixing meminta untuk cuti kantor selama seminggu setelah hari dia putus dari Yifan.

Bukannya membaik. Yixing yang saat itu pulang ke China merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa kosong karena tak memiliki aktifitas. Dan jika sudah berdiam diri, mau tak mau otaknya akan terus mengulang-ulang adegan buruk itu.

Setelah dua hari keberadaannya di China, Yixing memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea besoknya agar ia bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Bukan, dia bukan kembali untuk mengemis dan meminta Yifan untuk mengakhiri lelucon ini, Tidak!

Lagipula, Yifan tidak sedang membuat lelucon bukan?

Yixing hanya berfikir kalau menetapnya ia di China-meskipun hanya seminggu- benar-benar tak memberi perubahan apa-apa untuk dirinya juga hatinya. Jadi, Yixing memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea karena ia ingin, ingin melatih dirinya sendiri agar terbiasa melihat 'Mantan pacarnya' bersama gadis lain.

Yah, Yixing sudah mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekantor, kalau Yifan, sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Hyerin.

Yixing sakit.

Tapi dia bisa apa?

Pada akhirnya, Yixing memilih untuk segera melupakan Yifan, secepat yang ia bisa. Lima tahun kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu berarti dimata Yixing, tapi, entahlah untuk Yifan. Karena jika Yixing berfikir baik-baik, Yifan tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja jika pemuda itu tak memiliki alasan yang kuat.

Jelas, ia mengatakan kau ia menyukai Hyerin, bahkan mencintainya.

Sekali lagi..

Yixing bisa apa?

Dia tak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseoarang yang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Untuk itu, Yixing akan mencoba menerimanya meskipun akan terasa sangat sulit.

Seandainya tuhan mau menghapus ingatannya tentang memori selama lima tahun bersama Yifan..

.

.

.

Tak tahu mengapa, Yixing merasa asing saat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki pendeknya kembali kedalam gedung tempat ia biasa bekerja. Dan sambutan pertama yang ia dapat saat itu adalah dari teman seperjuangannya, Luhan, yang bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa disana.

"Heyy? Kau kembali... Ya! Aku merindukanmu Dimp!" Luhan menyambut Yixing dengan gembira. Disusul teman-temannya yang lain. Disana ada Chanyeol, Sulli, Suho dan masih banyak lagi.

Yixing tersenyum dan ia mulai memeluk satu-satu para sahabatnya. Tak terasa waktu tiga hari sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya merindukan teman-temannya.

"Ayo semuanya duduklah. Mari mengobrol. Jam kantor masih tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ayolah Dimp, jangan bengong saja." Luhan, sahabat terdekat Yixing mengajak Yixing untuk segera duduk.

Semuanya duduk dan kembali kepada aktifitas menunggu jam kerja. Tinggal Luhan dan Yixing yang kini terlihat fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Luhan yang memulai...

"Emm...Bagaimana perasaanmu, Dimp?"

"Luhan. Kali ini panggil aku Yixing. Namaku bukan Dimple." Yixing mencoba pura-pura cemberut sambil tersenyum dan memukul ringan bahu Luhan. Meski bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat sangat jelas juga kalau ia belum bisa menutupi aura wajahnya yang suram.

"Baiklah. Yi_Yi_Ahh! Aku tak bisa memanggilmu Yixing! Jadi, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Dimple.." Luhan nyengir sendiri karena merasa candaannya terdengar garing. Namun setelahnya, Luhan tersenyum karena ia melihat Yixing kembali tertawa.

"Ahaha... Kau tahu Lu? Kau seperti laki-laki idiot sekarang. Kuharap kau sadar saat kau menyebut nama asliku tadi.." Yixing terkekeh.

"Ah, benarkah? Kapan?" Luhan kembali memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Bodoh!"

Luhan dan Yixing kembali terlibat dalam suasana percakapan ringan, sesekali juga di iringi dengan tawa Yixing setiap kali Luhan mengeluarkan candaan garingnya, sebelum jam alarm berbunyi, menandakan kalau segala aktifitas akan segera dimulai dalam waktu lima menit lagi.

"Wah, sebentar lagi bekerja. Ah, Dimp, aku ingin bertanya ini dari tadi padamu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali lebih cepat?. Bukankah kau mengambil cuti selama seminggu?"

Yixing menghentikan tawanya kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin, Lu.." Jawabnya.

"Tapi. Kau tahu kan, kalau_"

"Ya, aku tahu_" Yixing mendesah panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Aku merasa kalau aku harus benar-benar Move On mulai sekarang.." Yixing menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya yang ia letakkan dipangkuan.

"Bagaimana bisa Move On kalau_"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Yixing menyela kalimat Luhan lagi. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. Luhan balik menatap kedua mata Yixing yang sayu, menatap sahabatnya iba.

"_Aku tidak bisa terus lari dari keadaan. Mau tak mau, aku harus melihat mereka setiap hari Lu.. Aku sangat yakin ini akan banyak membantuku. Setidaknya, lama-kelamaan aku akan terbiasa dan akan_akan melupakannya secepat mungkin.." Lirih Yixing.

"Kau yakin..?" Luhan menggenggam kepalan tangan Yixing.

Yixing menggigit pipi dalamnya kemudian mengangguk. Luhan melihat keraguan dalam anggukan yang Yixing buat. Tapi, sudahlah.. Jika Yixing menginginkan seperti itu, biarlah dia mencoba dulu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga yakin kalau sahabatku ini bisa!" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Yixing. Memberinya semangat.

Yixing tersenyum hangat. Setidaknya, keberadaan Luhan selalu cukup untuk membantunya melewati hari-harinya yang mungkin akan suram untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Kedua sahabat itu masih saling melempar senyuman tulus saat sepasang manusia masuki kekantor. Mengundang tatapan sekilas dari penghuni kantor, kemudian, semuanya kembali berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kecuali, dua pasang mata yang tampa sadar, mengunci tatapan mata mereka tersebut kearah pintu yang baru saja dimasuki.

Itu Yixing dan Luhan, mereka sama-sama melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Yifan dan_

_Hyerin.

"Dimp.." Luhan menyadari keterpakuan Yixing kemudian mencoba menyadarkan kembali pemuda manis itu.

Yixing terkesiap. Kemudian menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah menahan nafasnya beberapa detik yang lalu. "A_Aku akan keruanganku, Lu. Eung_terima kasih untuk hari ini." Yixing tersenyum. Palsu.

Luhan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yixing saat itu. Jadi, dia hanya mengangguk kecil sembari membisikkan sesuatu untuk Yixing sebelum pemuda itu pergi. "Ini akan baik-baik saja.."

Yixing mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan menuju lift, untuk naik kelantai dua. Sungguh sial mengingat pekerja yang mendapat ruangan disana hanya dirinya dan..

_Yifan..

.

.

.

Yifan tentu saja naik seorang diri kelantai atas karena Hyerin, sekre_kekasihnya, memiliki tempat kerja dilantai bawah. Yifan melintasi ruangan kerja Yixing dan tampa bisa ia tahan, ia mencuri pandang dari balik dinding kaca yang terdapat disebelah pintu ruangan kerja Yixing. Disana, ia bisa melihat Yixing tengah menunduk dan memegang sebuah pena lalu membubuhkan sesuatu kedalam kertas. Mungkin menanda tangani surat.

Yifan bohong kalau ia bilang ia tak khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing. Pemuda yang merupakan 'mantan pacarnya' itu menghilang tiba-tiba selama tiga hari tampa kabar, dan sekarang? Ia kembali yang keadaan yang-Yifan sangat yakin- terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. Apa Yixing merusak pola makannya?

Ya tuhan, Yifan ingin sekali memarahi anak itu tapi..

_Apa haknya?

Tak terjadi interaksi sama sekali antara Yifan dan Yixing hari itu. Mereka hanya sesekali berpapasan saat melewati koridor, atau tanpa sengaja bertatapan selama sedetik saat istirahat makan siang di caffe kantor.

.

.

.

Yixing, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sulli kini tengah duduk melingkari sebuah meja makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Dari jarak tiga buah meja dari tempat mereka saat ini, terlihat Yifan dan Hyerin tengah asyik juga dengan dunia mereka berdua. Luhan beberapa kali ingin menceritakan sebuah lelucon dengan Yixing yang pada akhirnya, selalu gagal akibat Yixing yang tak fokus. Chanyeol dan Sulli juga tak mau banyak bicara karena setidaknya, mereka sadar bagaimana dan apa yang tengah dirasakan Yixing saat ini.

Lagian, siapa yang tidak tahu jika dikantor mereka ada sepasang kekasih yang manis karena sudah mampu menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, lalu kandas begitu saja ditengah jalan karena salah satu dari mereka mengaku telah normal?

Ya. Semua juga sudah tahu kalau pasangan sesama lelaki yang dijalani Yifan dan Yixing itu terlihat tabu namun juga manis disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan, hampir seluruh sahabat Yixing dan Yifan dikantor menerima hal itu karena mereka fikir, itu terlihat unik dan lucu. Mereka juga serasi karena perbedaan tubuh yang kontras.

Tapi, sekali lagi, tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir akan membawa hubungan kita kearah mana..

Yifan dan Yixing putus setelah lima tahun mereka berpacaran. Putus karena alasan spele jika dibandingkan dengan hubungan dan perjuangan cinta mereka selama lima tahun. Meski disisi lain, alasan Yifan adalah hal yang juga wajar, tapi tetap saja. Itu menyakiti pihak yang satunya. Dan itu Yixing.

Yixing terus mengaduk-aduk makanannya tampa ada niatan untuk dimakan sebelum suara Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Dimp, jika kau tidak ingin makan. Ayo kita kembali kekantor." Sebenarnya Luhan kasihan dengan tubuh kurus Yixing, tapi ia lebih kasihan lagi jika membiarkan Yixing berlama-lama disini dan menonton sepasang kekasih-sialan- yang tengah bermesraan itu. Oke, mereka hanya mengobrol tidak lebih, tapi itu sama saja dengan bermesraan-menurut Luhan- jika hal tersebut berhasil menyakiti salah satu temannya!

Yixing hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Mengiyakan ajakan Luhan.

"Em.. Kalau begitu, nanti kami menyusul." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oppa.. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau terlihat semakin kurus." Satu-satunya teman wanita Yixing, Sulli, ikut bersuara.

Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya pelan.

"Oke. Tunggu aku diluar, aku akan segera menyusul." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Yixing dan kedua orang temannya yang lain.

Yixing mendengar perkataan Luhan. Luhan menyuruhnya menunggu diluar, jadi ia harus keluar sekarang juga. "Chanyeol, Sulli, aku duluan."

"Ne Oppa.. Jangan lupa makan.." Peringat Sulli terakhir.

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Chanyeol ikut menimpali.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai melangkah keluar. Dia membenci dirinya saat itu yang tak bisa menahan untuk tidak melirik kearah Yifan dan Hyerin, walau hanya sekilas.

Yah, mereka memang serasi..

Dan itu belum bisa menyadarkan Yixing dari rasa 'ketidak rela-annya'..

Akhirnya Yixing keluar dengan bahu turun dan tubuh lemas. Ia tak menyadari kalau Yifan juga mencuri tatapan kearahnya. Terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan Yixing tak henti-hentinya bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan, karena Luhan menemuinya setelah tiga menit dengan tangan yang menenteng sekotak makanan dan dua cup kopi sembari tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

Sejujurnya, Yixing benar-benar lapar dan akhirnya ia bisa mengisi perut kosongnya setelah seharian, berkat Luhan. Satu lagi, dia juga benci ketika ia kehilangan selera makan dengan tiba-tiba saat berada di caffe tadi.

Sekali lagi, Yifan melihat itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya sama persis dengan tatapan ketika ia melihat Luhan menggenggam tangan Yixing dan mengacak rambut Yixing tadi pagi.

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak terdeteksi. Tidak, hanya Yifan yang belum bisa mendeteksi jenis perasaan itu..

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

"Oppa.. jam berapa kita pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan."

Yifan masih berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas penting ditangannya sebelum seseorang masuk tampa mengetuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruangan kerjanya. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, alisnya bertaut." Hyerin?"

"Oppa, ayo kita pulang. Kau berjanji akan membelikanku boneka hari ini."

"Hyerin, aku masih bekerja dan tolong memakai bahasa formal saat kita masih berada di lingkungan kantor."

Hyerin mencibir kemudian duduk dimeja kerja Yifan. "Tidak ada orang disini Oppa."

"Hyerin. Turun!"

"Tidak! Sebelum Oppa mengiyakanku.."

Yifan menghela nafas lelah. Karena sejujurnya, dia memang sudah lelah karena seharian bekerja. Terlebih lagi, sebagian dari fikirannya terus-terusan memikirkan keadaan Yixing yang terlihat kurus. Ah, apa yang ia fikirkan!

Yifan menatap Hyerin. "Besok kita beli, oke?" Bujuknya.

"Tidak, aku mau sekarang!" Rengek Hyerin. Ia lantas menyingkirkan kertas-kertas Yifan kemudian duduk menghadap Yifan. Beruntung karena ia tidak memakai rok mini hari ini.

"Hyerin, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Opa~" Hyerin meletakkan kedua tangannya kesisi bahu Yifan. Mengunci pergerakan Yifan.

Yifan menahan nafasnya. Ia lantas melirik sekitar sebelum berkata panik. "Oke. Oke, kita beli hari ini. Sekarang cepat turun sebelum seseorang melihat kita!"

Hyerin terkikik karena berhasil menggoda Yifan. Ia kemudian turun dari meja kerja Yifan dan berdiri disamping Yifan. "Baik, kutunggu dibawah. Cepat ya Oppa.."

 **Cup.**

Mencium pipi Yifan sekilas-yang dihadiahi tatapan malas juga senyuman kecil dari Yifan-.

"Iya.. Iya.." Masih sempat Yifan mengacak rambut panjang Hyerin sebelum gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Masih diwaktu yang sama..

"Apa? Tapi pak. ini sudah malam, bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" Yixing menggerutu dengan ponsel yang menekan erat daun telinganya. "Ah, lalu bagaimana denganku sekarang?" Yixing berkata memelas.

"Ck, teman-temanku sudah pulang semua_" Yixing mendesah pasrah. "_Ya, ya.. Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku akan pulang dengan bis saja, jika masih ada._" Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "_Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak minta maaf.. Hm.. Baiklah pak, kututup telfonnya.."

Yixing menarik ponsel nya dari telinga kemudian menatap benda tipis itu lemas sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, kebiasaan Yixing jika ia sedang merasa gugup ataupun cemas.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya putus asa. Baru saja salah satu sopir pribadi-utusan kantor- yang baru-baru ini ditugaskan untuk melayani Yixing jika pemuda manis itu sedang bekerja malam memberitahukan kalau mobilnya memasuki bengkel. Alasannya klise, mogok ditengah jalan. Dan Yixing menyesali dirinya karena belum bisa menyetir mobil sendiri hingga saat ini.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya dalam menyewa pelayanan antar jemput dan ia sudah mendapatkan kendala. Seandainya Yifan masih bersamanya maka semua hal tidak akan pernah terasa sesulit ini.

Arghh... Hentikan fikiranmu tentang pemuda itu Yixing! Yixing ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri akibat fikiran bodohnya. Kemudian ia terfikir sesuatu_

"Apa aku harus menelfon Luhan?" Yixing menimang-nimang ponselnya sebelum mendesah-frustasi- lagi. "Aishh. Tidak mungkin!" Ujarnya kalut. Ia tidak akan pernah mengganggu waktu Luhan jika sahabatnya baru saja berkata 'Aku duluan Dimp, ada urusan penting yang harus ku urus..'

Yixing memilih bersandar didinding tepat disamping pintu ruangan kerjanya. Memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku jaket kemudian membuang nafas lelah sembari mendongak. Jelas ia tahu kalau tak akan ada bis malam-malam begini. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berjalan kaki sejauh lima kilometer?

Ini juga sudah larut untuk menelfon taksi. Sudah jam 22:25 malam. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Yixing akan menginap di kantor kan? Yixing masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkan dirinya_

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Yixing tahu suara siapa itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak namun ia menyembunyikannya. Setelahnya, Yixing lantas membenarkan posisi berdirinya kemudian menatap orang yang kini berdiri sejauh tiga meter dari tempatnya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Yifan, hanya bisa menatap Yixing lekat saat dirasakannya tatapan pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, bola mata cantik itu tampak masih redup dan dingin. Yifan menyesali itu entah karena apa.

Yixing membenarkan posisi jaketnya sebelum memilih mengambil langkah pelan, mulai menjauhi Yifan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak biasa pulang sendiri, Xing!"

"Aku akan terbiasa.." Yixing tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang pelan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu hal jika 'sendiri'. Aku kenal kau.." Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya, ia terlihat-sangat- mengkhawatirkan Yixing saat itu. Namun tanpa ia sadari, perkataanya itu berhasil membuat Yixing kembali terluka.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap tak menoleh, namun berusaha kuat untuk menjawab pernyataan Yifan. "Apa kau baru saja ingin bilang kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Fan?" Yixing tersenyum miris. Yixing masih terlalu susah untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini dan ia merasa dirinya seringkali menjadi sensitif beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya.

Yifan terdiam. Ia ingin berkata kalau itu bukan maksudnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga ingin sekali berkata 'ya' dan meminta Yixing untuk tidak terus-terusan menghindarinya. Karena Yifan tahu, Yixing masih membutuhkan dirinya dan ia akui, sesuatu didalam dirinya mengatakan kalau ia juga masih membutuhkan Yixing, entah untuk hal seperti apa itu.

"_Maaf, Fan. Tapi sebelumnya yang harus kau tahu adalah, aku tak membutuhkan siapa-siapa lagi untuk terus berada disampingku jika hanya untuk mengasihaniku!"

Dan melalui kalimat itu, Yifan tahu kalau Yixing masih mencintainya. Bisa ia lihat dari cara bicara Yixing yang sinis juga tatapan terluka Yixing jika pemuda manis itu sedang menatapnya. Dan Yifan benar-benar merasa harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan semua cahaya pemuda itu, karena sebelumnya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merenggut cahaya Yixing, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yixing kembali berjalan pelan sebelum lagi-lagi perkataan Yifan menginterupsi langkahnya_

"Bagaimana.. Jika aku menawarkanmu sebagai_sebagai_seorang teman? Tidakkah.. kau ingin berteman denganku,.. Xing..?" Yifan berkata setengah terbata. Entah kenapa kalimatnya kali ini terasa lebih berat untuk diucapkan.

Yixing terdiam kaku diatas kakinya sendiri. Benar-benar tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak setelah itu.

Dan disinilah Yixing sekarang, di dalam mobil Yifan, tepatnya dibangku belakang. Karena didepan, Hyerin sudah lebih dulu menempatinya. Gadis cantik itu tertidur nyaman saat Yixing dan Yifan sampai disana. Tak ada pilihan lain, karena saat tiba-tiba Yifan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, Yixing juga berfikir kalau tidak apa-apa jika ia menurut saja kali ini. Toh, tak ada yang bisa membantu dirinya disituasi saat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Yixing merasa menyesal dengan keputusannya. Apa maksud Yifan mengajaknya adalah untuk memperlihatkan betapa dekatnya mereka? Yixing tidak berbohong, ia merasa ingin menangis saat melihat Yifan melepas jas kerjanya kemudian menaruhnya dengan hati-hati keatas tubuh Hyerin.

Yixing memilih untuk tidak melihat itu. Namun siapa sangka saat ia membuang muka, Yifan malah menjangkau tangannya, kemudian menggenggam jemarinya lembut. Hal itu membuat Yixing semakin ingin menangis saja. Apa lagi mau Yifan sebenarnya?

"Xing, kau semakin kurus..Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama Yifan sejak mereka memasuki mobil. Dan bolehkah Yixing berkata kalau ia sedikit 'senang' mendengar ucapan Yifan yang terselip nada khawatir disana?

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Hanya itu respon Yixing. Ditambah lagi, ia seperti masih enggan menatap Yifan.

Yifan menarik nafasnya sekali sebelum kembali berucap. "Yixing, tatap aku jika kita sedang berbicara, aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini! Juga tolong, tolong tatap aku seperti biasa dan jangan melihatku seolah-olah aku adalah pria paling brengsek di dunia..."

"..."

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah mendiamkanku." Pinta Yifan dengan suara memohon.

Yixing menoleh. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Fan~?" Yixing akhirnya menjawab, bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang tampak memerah. Dan benar saja, tepat sedetik setelahnya, satu butir air mata terjatuh dipipi kanannya. Membuat Yifan merasa semakin bersalah dan tidak tega. "_Aku belum 'normal' dan aku membutuhkan waktu untuk Move On.."

"Xing, maafkan aku. Apa aku begitu menyakitimu?" Yifan hendak menghapus air mata Yixing namun pemuda yang lebih kecil cepat-cepat menghapusnya sendiri. Membuat tangan Yifan hanya menggantung di udara.

"Jangan paksa aku. Cukup berikan aku waktu Fan. Aku akan segera melupakan semua hal tentangmu, tentang cinta bodoh kita, Dan setelah itu.. Kita bisa berteman..."

Yifan hanya bisa diam tertegun. Hanya menatap sendu 'mantan pacarnya' yang kini bergerak lemah untuk menyamankan posisinya, meringkuk di bangku belakang mobil, sendirian. Kata-kata 'teman' yang secara langsung ia dengar-pertama kali- dari bibir Yixing entah kenapa begitu 'tidak enak' didengar. Dan itu tiba-tiba meresahkan Yifan entah untuk alasan apa.

Kemudian Yifan hanya bisa menatap nanar pemuda manis yang mulai menutup kedua matanya setelah menggumamkan kata 'bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai' kepada Yifan.

Yifan menatap wajah Yixing lama sekali sebelum ia sadar dengan perbuatannya. Yifan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan memilih bersandar untuk beberapa detik disandaran bangku kemudinya sendiri. Memegang stir mobil erat-erat sambil beberapa kali membuang nafas lewat mulut.

Ia menatap Hyerin dan Yixing secara bergantian. Ia akui ia menyayangi Hyerin. Tapi, bolehkah ia bilang kalau sebagian dirinya mengatakan kalau ia.. juga masih_

_Menyayangi Yixing?

Ya tuhan, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?

Apa Yifan terlihat sangat... egois?

Yifan memilih membuang fikiran itu jauh-jauh untuk sementara ini, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju kebagian belakang mobil. Membuka bagasi lalu mengambil sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal dari dalam sana.

Pintu mobil bagian belakang Yifan buka dengan hati-hati, kemudian pemuda tinggi itu duduk sejenak disamping tubuh Yixing.

"Ini membuatku merasa tidak baik saat melihatmu seperti ini, Xing~...Maafkan aku.." Yifan mengusap-usap pelan rambut halus Yixing sebelum membungkus tubuh 'mantan pacarnya' itu dengan selimut tebal. Ia yakin udara malam ini sangat dingin dan penghangat mobil tidak cukup untuk membantu karena ia tahu betul, kalau Yixing tidak bisa terlalu kedinginan.

Yifan juga masih ingat kalau Yixing pernah mengalami sesak nafas tiga tahun yang lalu ketika pemuda itu hanya mengalami kedinginan dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah tidak bisa menampung itu.

Dihari-hari berikutnya, Yixing semakin sering mengalami hal yang sama dan terakhir, ia diberitahu seorang dokter kalau Yixing mengalami asma ringan. Yah, memang hanya asma ringan, tapi itu tak bisa menutupi setumpuk rasa khawatir yang mendadak muncul di hati Yifan. Beruntung ada dia saat itu, jadi ia bisa melindungi Yixing kapan saja saat pemuda manis itu mulai merasa kedinginan.

Intinya, Yifan tak ingin Yixing mengalami hal itu kembali sementara dirinya tak bisa banyak membantu sekarang. Meskipun didalam mobil tidak terlalu dingin seperti cuaca diluar, tapi tetap saja Yifan khawatir.

Yifan keluar dari sana dan kembali kekursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Sementara disisi lain, tampa diketahui Yifan, Yixing malah menangis diam-diam namun juga tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan.

Setidaknya ia tahu, Yifan masih 'lebih' perhatian kepadanya.

'Selimut tebal' dan 'Jas kerja' tentu adalah dua buah hal yang jauh berbeda..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan kalo cast Hyerin yang KraYeol pake tu bukan siapa-siapa dan ga ada di girband manapun, awalnya KraYeol pengen make nama personel SNSD tapi takut banyak yang malah benci mereka. Ok bye~**

 **See U next chap~... *lambai tangan*. Salam manis By..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Sad Romance, Fluff, Angst, Drama**

 **Main Cast : KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Banyak yang nanya ama KraYeol kyak gini "Kak/Mer/Yeol, masih jadi author kah?" nah, KraYeol tuh bingung mau jawab apa... Dibilang udah nggak ya masih, tapi kalo dijawab pasti ditanyain lagi updatenya kapan? Ini masalahnya udah nganggur lama banget. Maaf yaahh :***

 **Sebenernya bukan malas, KraYeol skarang lagi di semester 7 jadi rada2 sibuk gitu. KraYeol ga pernah lupa lapak(?) kok ciyus! Cuma ya gitu deh.. dirumah aja jarang gimana mau rampungin ff bnyak2? Mohon maklumin yah ceman-ceman~ #Sungkeman**

 **Ini aja udah dipaksain buat kejar tayang! Dan KraYeol mohon maaf lagi kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan pembaca.**

 **Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya dan silahkan dibaca.**

 **Mempersembahkan~**

 **~Vacillation~**

 **Happy Reading for..**

 **Chapter 2..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Yixing merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'terpuruk' itu. Ya, dia benar-benar merasa terpuruk setelah ditinggalkan oleh Yifan. Namun sekarang, Yixing sudah mulai bisa mengontrol hati dan perasaannya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Sejak kejadian Yifan mengantarkannya kerumah malam itu, Yixing tidak menyangka kalau Yifan juga akan menggendongnya dipunggung dan membawa tubuhnya kekamar mereka_ah, maksudnya kekamar Yixing.

Oh, sebagai manusia biasa Yixing tak ingin munafik. Dibeberapa waktu ia memang sengaja mencuri kesempatan untuk mendapat perhatian Yifan. Tentu saja maksud Yixing adalah untuk melihat, sudah seberapa jauh Yifan 'menempatkannya' sekarang. DanYixing fikir ia masih memiliki harapan ketika ia mendengar Yifan berbisik diantara ciumannya dikening Yixing_

"Maaf kan aku. Jujur, aku masih menyayangimu Xing_" Helaan nafas halus Yifan menerpa kulit kening Yixing dan dia benar-benar terharu saat merasakannya. "_Tapi.. aku benar-benar serius soal hubunganku dengan Hyerin. Kuharap kau bisa memahamiku setelah ini~"

Yixing baru saja hendak tersenyum didalam 'tidur sadar' nya ketika mendengar seuntai kalimat bisikan pertama Yifan. Namun tidak jadi. Karena setelah itu, Yifan kembali mematahkan hatinya.

Mematahkan lagi yang telah patah.

Mungkin benar, Yixing harus berbesar hati menerimanya mulai malam itu..

Jadi, meskipun Yixing memang menangis setelah Yifan pergi, Yixing juga berjanji kepada hatinya kalau itu akan menjadi tangisan terakhirnya untuk Yifan.

Karena dia...

Juga seorang lelaki..

.

.

.

Cuaca yang buruk untuk siapa saja yang mengawali pagi hari ini. Salju tiba-tiba turun sekitar pukul empat dini hari tadi dan itu membuat sebagian masyarakat kota Seoul merasa enggan untuk menjalani aktifitas mereka. Dikarenakan nyamannya bergelung dengan selimut tebal, atau sekedar duduk-duduk didekat perapian yang baru dinyalakan oleh penduduk sekitar dimasing-masing rumah mereka.

Hujan salju bahkan masih berlangsung hingga siang menjelang. Membuat sebagian besar para petugas jalan merasa direpotkan karena harus menyisir tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang menyelimuti jalanan hingga ketepi. Bertujuan untuk melancarkan laju lalu-lintas di kota besar tersebut.

Yifan menjulurkan tangannya, meraih segelas kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin diatas meja lalu meneguk setengah cairan hitam yang masih tersisa disana hingga habis. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menekuknya di depan dada, kemudian kedua mata elangnya menatap serius kearah jarum jam dipergelangan tangannya yang masih bergerak dari detik ke detik. Jam makan siang baru saja masuk dan itu artinya, ada sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk Yifan menikmati waktu istirahat.

Ya, tentu Yifan akan menikmati waktu istirahat jika saja tak ada hal lain yang kini sangat-sangat mengganggu fikirannya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Yifan meraih jaket tebal yang ia sampirkan disandaran kursi kerjanya lalu memakaikan kain berbahan kulit itu ketubuhnya, dengan gerakan sedikit tergesa. Setelahnya, ia mulai melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun disetiap langkahnya.

Yifan baru saja keluar dari lift saat ia mendapati Luhan tengah mengemasi beberapa kertas dan memasukkannya kedalam map, meraih jaket tebal dan memakainya tergesa, sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Melihat itu, Yifan berfikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba merasa tak ada salahnya jika ia menemui Luhan terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan susuatu hal. Yeah, meski sebenarnya Yifan agak ragu untuk melakukannya (dia dan Luhan sudah agak berjarak sekarang). Namun karena ini sedikit mendesak fikirannya, Yifan pun tidak ingin buang-buang waktu lagi. Jadi dia segera berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu menyapa lelaki itu_

"Luhan"

Luhan mendongak. Entah ini hanya perasaan Yifan saja, tapi raut wajah Luhan benar-benar tampak sedikit berbeda ketika lelaki itu menatap kearahnya. Jelasnya, Luhan seperti kurang suka akan kehadirannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Yifan mencoba untuk mengabaikan prasangkanya, juga ekspresi kurang menyenangkan Luhan yang sangat kentara terlihat. Sebab, ada hal yang penting yang harus ia tanyakan kepada Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm!" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mulai sibuk membuka plastick yang membungkus payungnya. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan.

Yifan menghela nafas. Tak mau banyak berbasa-basi lagi, Yifan segera mengungkapkan niatnya_

"Begini Lu..Yixing tidak masuk hari ini dan aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Yixing. Dan_ehm_" Menarik nafas lagi saat melihat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sembari menatapnya dengan keryitan didahi. "_Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, cuaca hari ini sangat buruk. Ini hari pertama musim dingin dan_dan kau tau kan, kalau Yixing tidak bisa terkena cuaca yang terlampau dingin? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya.. Jadi_Ah, begitulah, kau tahu maksudku kan?_" Memberi jeda sebentar pada kalimatnya yang agak kacau, lelaki tinggi itu lantas melanjutkan ucapannya kembali karena belum kunjung mendapat respon dari Luhan. "_Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan dan tidak ada balasan_" Bahu Yifan agak terjatuh dari posisi semula. "_Yeah, aku tahu..mungkin Yixing masih enggan untuk_"

"Pesan ku juga tidak dibalas." Luhan akhirnya memberi respon dengan memotong kalimat panjang tak beraturan Yifan.

"Apa?" Yifan sedikit membesarkan matanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, fikirannya tiba-tiba saja diserang oleh setumpuk rasa khawatir. Beberapa pemikiran negatif tentang bagaimana dengan keadaan Yixing saat ini mulai mengganggunya.

Ini hari pertama musim dingin, dan kebetulan-atau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi-, Yixing tidak datang kekantor..

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau yakin?" Yifan mulai bertanya kurang sabar. Apa Luhan sedang berbohong padanya?

"Uhm." Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mengapa tidak bisa?"

"Maksudku_Kau dekat dengannya Lu! Kurasa wajar-wajar saja jika Yixing tak membalas pesanku, tapi kau_"

"Bisa saja dia tertidur atau apa. Iya kan?" Luhan mendengus kecil. Sebenarnya Luhan melihat raut wajah panik yang sedang Yifan tunjukkan, entah lelaki itu sadar atau tidak.

Menghembuskan nafas sekali, Luhan melirik jam tangannya kemudian meringis kecil. "_Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi Fan. Ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu._" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Yifan. "_Jika khawatir kenapa tidak kau jenguk saja? kebetulan aku juga akan kesana.." Luhan berkata datar. Sebenarnya kurang setuju jika Yifan ikut, tapi sudahlah. Bukan haknya juga kan untuk melarang seseorang menjenguk Yixing, jika benar Yixing sedang sakit.

"Oo? Baiklah!"

"Hm" Luhan menggumam lagi. Hendak melangkah sebelum suara Yifan kembali menghentikannya_

"Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan payungmu. Kita pergi dengan mobilku saja. Kebetulan aku memarkirkannya tidak jauh dari sini.."

Luhan berfikir sebentar. Karena ia juga merasa kalau waktu yang mereka miliki tidaklah banyak, Luhan pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju ajakan Yifan. Tanpa mau menunda waktu lebih lama lagi, keduanya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ketempat mobil Yifan berada.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yixing berada dalam mood yang buruk hari ini. Lebih diperburuk lagi saat dia mendapati dirinya yang baru bangun sekitar jam sebelas siang yang itu artinya, tidak ada kerja hari ini!

Demi apapun, bukan keinginan Yixing untuk bolos dari pekerjaannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu sudah terjadi. Jadi Yixing hanya berusaha berfikir positif, mungkin dirinya sedang lelah dan butuh istirahat total seharian agar dirinya benar-benar membaik dari segi apapun, luar maupun 'dalam'.

Mungkin tidak bekerja hari ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dan Yixing bisa melanjutkan tidurnya setelah membersihkan diri. Itu lah yang rencanakan oleh lelaki manis bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing tersebut sebelum_

_Yixing kedatangan tamu tak diundang ke apartementnya!

Yixing sempat berfikir-lagi- beberapa detik tentang hal-hal yang terjadi secara tak terduga hari ini. Tentang musim dingin yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi tanpa ada ramalan cuaca sebelumnya, tentang dirinya yang tak biasanya terlambat bangun, dan, tentang dia yang kedatangan tamu-tamu yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Terasa wajar jika Luhan yang berkunjung, tapi_

_Bagaimana bisa Yifan juga ikut bersamanya?!

Apa Luhan yang mengajak?

Yixing yang baru saja membuka pintu apartementnya terdiam selama kurang lebih lima detik sebelum suaranya terdengar. "Umm..Masuklah.."

Luhan tampak mendesah lega. "Kufikir terjadi sesuatu denganmu Dimp! Tapi syukurlah, kau terlihat baik-baik saja.." Luhan mengawali rasa kekhawatirannya melalui sederet kalimat sederhana sembari berjalan masuk kedalam apartement Yixing.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Kedua bola matanya lantas beralih kearah lelaki tinggi yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Kenapa tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Yixing heran.

"Kau hanya menatap Luhan tadi.."

Yixing mengeryit bingung. Merasa kurang mengerti dengan jawaban Yifan. "Apa?"

"Kukira kau hanya mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja, kau juga.."

"Tapi kau hanya melihat Luhan.."

Apa?

Yixing sebenarnya masih merasa heran, namun ia mencoba untuk memahami maksud Yifan. Menghela nafas sejenak, Yixing melemparkan senyuman kecilnya kearah Yifan sebelum berkata kembali. "Kau benar-benar sudah seperti orang lain Fan, bukankah biasanya kau langsung masuk saja tanpa kusuruh?"

"Yah, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, Xing. Aku tak mungkin selancang itu sekarang.." Yifan menjawabnya. Walau sebenarnya kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya barusan sengaja ia keluarkan dengan berat hati.

Tiba-tiba jantung Yifan berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti ini sejak awal. Dan benar saja, raut wajah Yixing dihadapannya mulai menunjukkan perubahan (meski lelaki manis itu langsung berusaha menyembunyikannya). Membuat Yifan seketika merasakan ada perasaan bersalah terhadap Yixing. Tapi Yifan terus menekankan dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah untuk menyadarkan Yixing.

Sedangkan Yixing, lelaki berlesung pipi itu lantas mengangguk pelan setelahnya. Yifan sebenarnya tak sampai hati untuk berkata seperti barusan, tapi sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini. Yifan hanya ingin Yixing tidak menaruh harapan apapun lagi padanya, karena itu akan menyulitkan Yifan nantinya. Namun apa yang Yifan lihat selanjutnya cukup membuat Yifan tertegun_

"Aku tahu.."

_Yixing kembali mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya. Bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan respon lelaki itu beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Yifan menawarinya tumpangan dan kebetulan, itu adalah saat dimana keduanya kembali berkomunikasi setelah 3 hari putus hubungan.

Saat itu Yixing berbicara sedikit ketus kepada Yifan, bersikeras menolak tawaran Yifan. Tapi sekarang, Yixing meresponnya secara tidak berlebihan. Seolah dirinya telah ikut melepaskan 'semua'nya bersama. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Yixing.

Tak ingin menambah kecanggungan diantara mereka, Yixing mulai bersuara lagi setelah keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Ayo, masuklah.. Luhan sudah menunggu didalam.." Kali ini Yixing secara tegas menatap tepat dikedua bola mata Yifan. Berusaha menunjukan kalau dirinya tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang sama kuatnya dengan Yifan.

Merasa juga tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Yifan pun merespon dengan hanya bergumam lalu mengangguk sekali kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya maju, sementara Yixing bergerak mundur untuk memberi ruang.

Dan tepat saat itu pula suara Luhan menginterupsi gerakan mereka_

"Ah, Ya Tuhan! Dimp! aku ingat, aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting. Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus segera kekantor sekarang!"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Luhan berhasil memunculkan sebuah keryitan di dahi Yifan maupun Yixing. Keduanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran.

"Lu, kenapa mendadak?" Yixing bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hanya sebuah masalah kecil namun jika aku tak segera menyelesaikannya, aku akan mendapat teguran dari bos. Dan...Kulihat kau juga baik-baik saja Dimp, jadi, kau hanya berhutang cerita kepadaku." Tanpa mau menunggu respon Yixing lebih banyak lagi, Luhan segera mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yifan yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi menuntut.

"Fan. Aku akan kembali sekarang dan pastikan kau juga akan kembali sebelum jam kerja masuk.. Ok, bye.."

Hanya itu. Dengan kalimat yang terkesan dipaksakan, apalagi tak ada ucapan basa-basi dari Luhan untuk mengajak Yifan kembali kekantor bersamanya, Luhan segera melesat pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Seolah tidak menyadari kalau dirinya kesini bahkan dengan menaiki mobil lelaki yang ia tinggalkan dirumah Yixing.

Yifan yang sama sekali tidak menangkap adanya gelagat aneh dari kelakuan Luhan, hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab perkataan Luhan. Dan keduanya-Yifan dan Yixing- hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang perlahan menjauh setelah itu.

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menguasai tempat dimana Yifan dan Yixing kini berdiri, hanya berdua, didepan pintu apartement Yixing. Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah dimana ia melihat Luhan menaiki lift kearah Yifan, dan Yifan balas menatapnya.

"Jadi kalian kira aku sakit?"

Yifan memiringkan bibirnya sedikit kemudian mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan yang baru saja Yixing lontarkan.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil, menciptakan kepulan asap samar dari kedua celah bibirnya. Menatap cuaca diluar yang agak berembun kemudian kembali menatap wajah pemuda tinggi yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Merasakan keadaan yang mulai menjadi jauh lebih canggung dari beberapa detik sebelumnya. "Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang.."

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" Lagi. Respon tidak biasa yang sengaja Yifan hadirkan diantara mereka. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Yifan pun menunggu respon balik dari Yixing.

Yixing lantas menatap Yifan sesaat, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya." Ujarnya santai.

"Tidak juga.."

Mendengar respon Yifan, Yixing kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku seperti tengah berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal_" Yixing lantas tertawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tawa yang sebenarnya sangat hambar. Dan setelah membuang nafas dingin lewat mulutnya sekali lagi, Yixing melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin.." Ucapnya. Tak ingin mendengar berbagai respon asing-lagi- yang akan keluar dari bibir Yifan.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hangat Yixing letakkan untuk 'tamu' nya. Ia kemudian ikut duduk disamping Yifan dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak ada beban apapun dihatinya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bolos kerja hari ini?" Tanya Yifan untuk memecah keheningan. Bahkan ia juga bertindak seolah semuanya memang biasa-biasa saja.

"Mungkin ponselku menghianatiku. Benda itu tidak berbunyi padahal aku sudah menyetelnya dengan benar." Dengus Yixing. Lelaki itu kemudian menyesap kopi bagiannya juga.

"Dan kau marah pada ponselmu?"

Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan. Dan beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan..

Ya Tuhan. Suasana disekeliling Yifan dan Yixing sekarang benar-benar awkward dan keduanya malah bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu saja!

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak. Mana mungkin aku marah kalau kenyataan sebenarnya akulah yang salah. Aku lupa mengisi baterai yang tinggal setengah jadi yah, ponsel itu mati_" Yixing terkekeh kecil. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan percakapan ambigu mereka. "_Seharusnya aku selalu mengisinya agar dia tidak menghianatiku." Desah Yixing lagi.

Yifan ikut menghela nafas. Ingin tertawa rasanya ketika otaknya malah menangkap maksud-maksud lain dari ucapan Yixing. Yifan menggeleng sejenak. Ia pun mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya kemudian mendesah berat entah untuk apa.

"Xing, kurasa aku harus pulang."

"Hm." Yixing mengangguk dan ikut berdiri mengikuti Yifan yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat diri dari sofa.

Yifan belum beranjak dari sana. Ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing. Membuat sebelah alis Yixing naik melihat gelagat Yifan.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu." Aku Yifan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan, pertemuan terakhir kita.. benar-benar buruk.." Yifan meringis kecil dengan ucapannya. Takut menyinggung perasaan Yixing lagi.

"Eoh?"

"Yah. Pertemuan terakhir ketika aku mengantarmu pulang_" Yifan mengelus tengkuknya sedikit. "_Menurutku itu benar-benar terlalu buruk untuk sebuah.. 'akhir'.." Gumamnya pelan diujung.

Yixing masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang.. Entahlah, teduh namun menyimpan berjuta makna.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak biasa melihat sikap pendiam Yixing seperti sekarang. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah mengingat dulu Yixing adalah type orang sangat banyak bicara. Juga terkadang akan menjadi manja jika mereka hanya berdua. Uh, oke! Mungkin karena situasinya sekarang sudah berbeda tapi.. Tidak bisakah Yixing melampiaskan saja rasa kekesalannya dari pada hanya diam seolah menyimpan 'sesuatu' begini?!

Yifan tiba-tiba diserang rasa frustasi didalam otaknya. "Mungkin jika kau keberatan dan sakit hati padaku, kau bisa memukulku sekarang!" Yifan menunduk. Dia tidak bisa bersandiwara lagi diatas perasaan bersalahnya.

Yixing tercengang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanda terkejut dengan pengakuan Yifan. Tidak benar-benar mengerti akan sikap Yifan tapi Yixing juga cukup tahu diri untuk bisa menahan gejolak dihatinya.

Hening sebentar...

"Ti_Tidak. Mungkin, kita bisa bicara besok?" Ujar Yixing lebih kepada bertanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya. Menunjukkan raut bersalah yang masih setia menghias disana. "Maafkan aku~ Tapi tolong, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan hanya banyak diam begini, Xing.." Pinta Yifan terakhir.

Kalimat yang berhasil membuat Yixing terdiam tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa kata maaf dari 'mantan kekasihnya' itu. Bersikap seperti biasa? Tidakkah itu terdengar sedikit... Egois? Memangnya apa lagi yang harus Yixing lakukan?

Bukankah semuanya memang sudah 'berbeda'?

"Mari bicara besok.." Ulang Yixing lagi. Seketika ingin percakapan mereka segera berakhir.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melihat Yifan, dan aku.. Juga tidak melihat temanmu!"

Luhan tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan dicegat dan diberikan tatapan menuduh seperti saat ini ketika dirinya sampai dikantor.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ujar Luhan santai.

"Aku yakin tadi aku melihatmu dan Yifan pergi." Desak Hyerin. Kekasih Yifan.

"Yeah, kami mengunjungi Yixing kerumahnya. So, apa masalahnya denganmu?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Hyerin menatap Luhan tidak suka. "Dan kau pulang lalu meninggalkan mereka, hanya berdua?" Hyerin nampak memastikan lagi dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit mengeras.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin seperti itu.." Ujarnya lagi. Kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hyerin yang terdiam diambang pintu masuk kantor.

Hyerin menatap punggung Luhan tajam. "Sialan!" Umpatnya pelan dan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Yixing mengencangkan sampul dasi yang tersampir dilehernya. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya menggunakan jari sekali. Dia tidak terlambat bangun hari ini. Tidak karena Yixing memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa dibantu alarm sedikitpun. Lupakan ucapan Yixing tempo hari tentang 'ponsel yang menghianatinya'. Jujur, dia hanya asal bicara ketika itu.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapi, Yixing bergegas meraih tas laptop yang selalu ia bawa. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing apapun meraih ponsel dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Menelfon supir yang bertugas mengantar dan menjemputnya mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Sebuah map berukuran sedang terulur kearah Yixing. Lelaki itu menerimanya tak lupa menyelipkan kata terima kasih kepada sang sekretaris.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit berlalu sejak Yixing menerima dokumen-dokumen yang diantarkan sekretarisnya keruangannya. Dan sudah beberapa kali pula Yixing mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa karena sesuatu tengah mengusiknya saat ini!

Yixing tidak tahu apa penghuni sebelah sengaja atau tidak sehingga percakapan mereka bisa terdengar sebegitu kerasnya hingga keruangannya. Bahkan beberapa percakapan mereka benar-benar menyinggung perasaan Yixing!

Mungkin jika Yixing perempuan, maka ia akan berdiri dengan tegas dari duduknya, berjalan cepat mengunjungi ruang sebelah, lalu melabrak pemilik suara yang mengatakan_

"Aku senang akhirnya Oppa sadar. Oppa tahukan kalau hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat..eew..Menjijikkan?!"

"Jadi kau jijik dengan Oppa selama ini?!"

"Tidak juga sih. Tapi aku benar-benar benci ketika melihat laki-laki yang bersikap kurang gentle dengan selalu bermanja kepada lelaki lainnya, layaknya seorang perempuan."

"Hyerin jaga ucapanmu!"

Yixing mendengus dengan muka memerah. Dia tahu kalau Hyerin dan Yifan tengah membiacarakannya. Dan suara pelan namun tegas Yifan terakhir sama sekali tidak membantunya. Apa itu sebuah bantuan untuk Yixing yang kini hanya bisa diam menahan amarah diruangan sebelahnya?

Oh, bantuan yang benar-benar buruk!

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Yifan juga mengungkapkan perasaannya kalau ia SENANG karena telah menjadi normal dan BAHAGIA sudah memutuskan Yixing?!

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar masih dalam keadaan kesal ketika Luhan dan Yifan datang keruangannya secara bersamaan di jam istirahat makan siang. Namun akhirnya lelaki itu memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dihadapan Luhan, juga Yifan. Luhan mengajak Yixing makan bersama sementara Yifan menagih janjinya untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan Yixing.

Yixing hanya menatap kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Sebenarnya Luhan juga merupakan pihak yang agak bingung, maka dari itu, dengan inisiatifnya-lagi- ia pun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri agar bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk Yifan dan Yixing berbicara. Namun belum sempat Luhan beranjak, Yixing mencegatnya_

"Lu. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang_" Yixing pun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Yifan. "_Mungkin kita bisa bicara sepulang kerja. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Yifan mengangguk maklum. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kufikir itu lebih baik karena waktunya mungkin akan sedikit lebih panjang.." Ujarnya dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Yixing membalas senyuman Yifan. Sebenarnya kedua belah bibir Yixing terasa berat untuk diangkat mengingat percakapan Yifan dengan kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi Yixing mencoba bersikap profesional. Bertindak seolah ia tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Sementara Luhan, ia hanya dibiarkan menjadi pihak yang penasaran oleh 'janji' yang tengah dibuat oleh kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Dia tidak tahu menahu soal itu tapi bolehkan Luhan sedikit menginterogasi Yixing setelah ini?

Dan tepat saat itu juga, Yifan pamit keluar lebih dulu. Kembali keruangannya sendiri tanpa ada niat untuk pergi makan juga. Yifan tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia benar-benar mendapati selera makannya menghilang setelah percakapannya dengan Yixing dan Luhan berakhir.

.

.

.

"Dia fikir, pertemuan kami terakhir sebelum kalian berkunjung kerumahku benar-benar buruk untuk sebuah 'akhir." Jelas Yixing dengan santai kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang tengah memakan steaknya mendadak berhenti mengunyah. "Dia berbicara...Setega itu?" Tanya Luhan tidak suka.

"Kufikir Yifan tidak tega makanya ia menyuruhku memukulnya terakhir.." Yixing terkekeh pelan.

Luhan kembali mengunyah sembari mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya Dimp! Seharusnya dia tidak menganggumu lagi agar permasalahan kalian bisa clear!"

"Yeah, katakan itu kepada orang yang meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Yifan!" Sindir Yixing sembari menggigit potongan steak yang menancap digarpunya.

Luhan meringis sedikit. "Kufikir setelah kutinggalkan kalian hanya berdua, maka akan terjadi sebuah 'awal' yang baru lagi, bukan sebuah 'akhir' seperti ini.."

"APA?!"

Luhan terkesiap. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Jadi kau sengaja?! Yak! Xi Luhan!"

Luhan hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Luhan dan karyawan-karyawan kantor yang lain sudah pulang. Yixing masih duduk diruang kerjanya ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan sebuah jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia juga ingin pulang dan istirahat. Namun pesan Yifan beberapa saat lalu tentang janjinya dengan Yixing membuat dirinya harus menunggu. Lebih lama lagi ketika Yifan mengatakan kalau dia harus mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Huh..

Ketukan sepatu terdengar menggema dikoridor lantai dua yang sepi. Yixing berdiri dari duduknya ketika ia melihat siluet Yifan yang sudah mendekat kearah pintu masuk ruangannya.

Pintu terbuka dan Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jadi, kita berbicara diruanganmu atau_"

"Diluar saja.." Potong Yixing.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk didalam cafe sebelah kantor yang memang belum tutup. Ditemani dua cangkir kopi hangat. Namun Yixing sama sekali belum menyentuh bagiannya karena sisa-sisa rasa kopi yang tadi masih melekat ditenggorokannya. Sedangkan milik Yifan sudah tinggal setengah.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan jaketmu?"

"Kurasa disini cukup hangat. Jadi tidak perlu membawa jaket.." Jawab Yixing sekenanya.

Yifan terlihat mendengus sedikit. "Cuaca benar-benar dingin dan kau...Ah, sudahlah!" Yifan tidak mengerti tapi nalurinya untuk mengomeli Yixing yang keras kepala benar-benar hampir mematahkan niat awalnya kesini.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Ingat, aku laki-laki Fan! Sama sepertimu, kau juga tidak membawa jaket. Padahal kau beberapa kali terserang bentol-bentol karena alergi dingin." Yixing segera meraih gelas kopinya untuk menyumbat mulutnya yang telah lancang berkata. Dia tidak sadar dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Ck!

Yifan menghela nafasnya yang tanpa sadar telah ia tahan selama lebih dari tiga detik. Yixing masih mengingat kebiasaannya? Apa-apaan perasaannya yang senang bukan main ketika Yixing seolah mengomelinya saat ini!

Yifan tersenyum sekilas. Ikut menyesap kopinya guna mengalihkan topik aneh diantara mereka. "Iya ya.." Gumamnya sedikit.

Dan obrolan ringan itu berlanjut ketika Yixing meminta Yifan untuk memulai. Jujur, rasa sesak itu masih ada ketika Yifan lagi-lagi mengulang semua ungkapan maafnya dengan raut wajah bersalah dihadapan Yixing. Kata maaf yang mewakili seluruh keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan lima tahun mereka.

Kali ini Yixing tampak tak keberatan. Dia hanya mengangguk dan sesekali berkata 'tidak apa-apa' atau 'aku mengerti sekarang' kepada Yifan, sang mantan kekasih. Menyembunyikan perasaan luka yang masih sama, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Jika ia masih boleh berkata, maka Yixing tak menginginkan perpisahan ini karena yeah, dia sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki didepannya. Lelaki yang lima tahun ini memenuhi hari-harinya dan juga lelaki yang sudah mencampakkannya beberapa hari belakangan.

Miris.

Tapi jika itu menyangkut keinginan hidup seseorang, maka Yixing tidak berhak menghalanginya.

"Terima kasih, Xing.." Desah Yifan lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan semua ungkapan hatinya.

Yixing mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa aku harus ketoilet.." Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Belum sempat Yixing berdiri, Yifan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi.." Pintanya penuh harap. Sebenarnya, respon-respon singkat yang ia dapat dari Yixing sedari tadi belum bisa membuatnya puas sama sekali.

Pelan-pelan Yixing kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Yifan dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "Jika kau tanya aku, Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat Fan. Aku belum sepenuhnya normal seperti dirimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha, dan jikapun itu tidak berhasil, kuharap aku bisa menemukan orang lain yang siap menerima ketidak normalanku.._"

Yifan terdiam dengan tangan yang belum lepas dari tangan Yixing. Malah sekarang telapak dingin itu berangsur untuk meraih dan menggenggam jemari Yixing yang sama dinginnya. Yixing membiarkannya, ketika jemarinya diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan Yifan.

Yixing mendongak sedikit, lalu terkekeh paksa. Diam-diam menertawakan nasibnya. "Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar benci ini!" Dengusnya menahan air mata. Tidak jadi karena Yixing benar-benar menahannya sekuat tenaga hingga hanya menyisakan kedua matanya yang memerah. Ia menatap Yifan lagi.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku ketoilet dulu agar kau tak melihat ini.." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangis saja.." Lirih Yifan lagi. Ia sengaja menggenggam sebelah tangan Yixing kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bermaksud memberi lelaki dihadapannya kekuatan atas apa yang telah ia buat. Menyesal. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini, itulah yang tengah dirasakan Yifan.

Sekali lagi, perasaannyalah yang mengatakan kalau jalan ini yang terbaik. Dan Yifan tidak menemukan ada yang salah dengan keputusannya. Dia hanya mencoba bersikap tegas atas pendiriannya!

Yixing dengan cepat meraih tissue dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi membalas genggaman kedua tangan Yifan. Membiarkan telapak dingin itu perlahan menghangat didalam kukungan kedua tangan besar Yifan. Meskipun Yixing sepenuhnya sadar kalau genggaman itu tidak akan lama, namun nalurinya juga mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar membutuhkan genggaman hangat itu untuk sekarang...

Meski hanya sesaat..

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menangis~" Ujar Yixing dengan suara serak. 'Karena aku sudah berjanji!' Tegasnya didalam hatinya sendiri.

Sementara Yifan hanya bisa melihatnya dalam keterpakuan. Ingin memeluk Yixing, namun sebuah batasan tak kasat mata menghalangi niatnya_

"Maaf.."

_Dan Yifan merasa seperti tengah berperang dengan 'hati' dan 'perasaann' nya sendiri untuk saat ini, ketika lagi lagi ia melihat dan menyadari_

_Kalau Yixing masih mencintainya...

.

.

.

Kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang kontras itu berjalan bersisian disepanjang koridor lantai satu yang mengarah ketoilet pria. Tadi Yixing tidak jadi ketoilet jadi sekarang Yifan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yixing karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan kantor semakin lengang.

Yixing ingin tertawa tanpa sebab rasanya karena Yifan menawarkan diri sebagai_

_Sahabat?

Oh.. Ini bukan lelucon Yixing! Tapi kenyataan!

Yixing mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, terus menerus. Bahwa semua benar-benar sudah berbeda!

Namun Yixing cukup lega, karena setelah ini, dia dan Yifan tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi dan saling diam ketika dikantor karena yeah, tidak ada alasan 'sepasang sahabat' untuk tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

Yixing sudah menahan diri sedari tadi. Kepalanya sedang pening sekarang. Jadi tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia meraih sekotak rokok yang ia simpan baik-baik didalam saku celananya kemudian mengambil isinya satu, berikut pematik kecil yang ikut menyusul keluar dari sana.

Langkah Yifan melambat. "Kau merokok sekarang?" Tanya Yifan kurang yakin.

Yixing memilih untuk menyalakan rokoknya terlebih dahulu ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Satu kepulan asap keluar dari celah bibir Yixing. Ia menoleh kearah lelaki tinggi disampingnya. "Kurasa semua lelaki melakukannya. Kau juga kan? Apa kau mau rokok satu?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Tidak tidak. Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak merokok. Rasanya saja aku sudah lupa.." Ujar Yifan lagi.

Yixing mengangguk sembari menyimpan kembali rokok beserta pematiknya kesaku celana. "Kenapa tidak kau coba lagi?"

"Seseorang mengatakan kalau itu tidak sehat." Gumam Yifan pelan.

Yixing meringis kecil sembari tersenyum. "Terkadang pemikiran seseorang bisa berubah kapanpun itu.." Elak Yixing. Sadar kalau itu adalah sebaris kalimat yang pernah muncul dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Begitu ya?" Sindir Yifan sembari menyenggol kecil bahu Yixing.

Yixing terdorong sedikit kesamping. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan diantara hisapannya pada sebatang rokok dengan ujung merah menyala yang menyelip diantara belahan bibirnya.

Setidaknya suasana diantara mereka sedikit mencair sekarang. Itulah yang sama-sama difikirkan Yifan dan Yixing saat itu.

Setelahnya, Yixing meminta Yifan menungguinya diluar ketika ia buang air kecil.

.

.

.

Yixing terbatuk didalam toilet dan Yifan dapat mendengarnya. Ia berdiri diluar dengan kedua tangan menyelip disaku celana. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Yixing keluar dengan sebelah tangan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah menggunakan tissue toilet.

"Kudengar kau batuk.."

"Aku tersedak asap rokok." Jawab Yixing asal.

Yifan hanya mengangguk dengan keryitan didahinya. Dan ketika Yifan melihat Yixing melepas tangannya dari hidungnya, ia dapat melihat wajah Yixing yang agak pucat kala itu.

"Aku harus segera pulang."

Dada Yixing tampak naik dan turun dengan cepat. Yifan menyadari itu. Namun Yixing juga seperti tengah mencoba terlihat stabil dihadapan Yifan.

"Biar kuantar."

Yixing menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak. Aku sudah menelfon pelayanan antar jemputku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Sampai bertemu besok ya.." Yixing segera berjalan melewati Yifan. Namun secepat itu pula Yifan menahan lagi pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau.. Baik-baik saja?" Kedua mata elang itu memicing curiga kearah Yixing.

Yang ditanyai lagi-lagi mengangguk cepat. "Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang..Hhhh~" Desaknya.

"Baiklah." Yifan melepas tangan Yixing dengan tidak rela. Dia seperti familiar dengan sikap dan gelagat Yixing barusan.

Yixing tesenyum sedikit kemudian membalikkan badannya, menjauhi Yifan dengan langkah buru-buru dan terkesan dipaksakan.

Yifan yang sebenarnya masih bingung, memilih untuk berbalik juga. Mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Yixing. Sebenarnya perasaannya kurang enak melihat gelagat Yixing. Namun ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Tapi belum sampai beberapa detik, Yifan kembali menoleh kebelakang. Dan dia mendapati Yixing berdiri sejenak diujung koridor dan menumpukan sebelah tangannya didinding sembari menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Setelahnya, tubuh itupun menghilang dari jarak pandang Yifan ketika Yixing kembali berjalan.

Sesuatu hal yang tidak beres sedang terjadi!

Yifan tidak yakin dengan pikirannya namun langkah kakinya yang berbalik dan mengikuti jejak Yixing adalah jawabannya. Yifan penasaran dan dia tak bisa diam begitu saja!

Yifan mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ketika ia berbelok, ia mendapati Yixing menyandar didinding dengan kepala mendongak dan sebelah tangan memegangi dadanya. Lelaki itu menoleh ketika menyadari keberadaan Yifan.

"F_Fanhh?~" Suara berat dan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Yixing membuat Yifan seolah tertampar oleh sesuatu. Jangan bilang_

"Astaga Yixing!"

Tungkai panjang itu segera mendekat kearah Yixing. Yifan segera menahan tubuh yang hampir ambruk itu kepelukannya. Sial! Kenapa Yifan harus melupakan penyakit asma Yixing?!

"Xing, dimana obatmu?!" Ekspresi Yifan mengeras. Tanda panik luar biasa. Semakin panik ketika mendapati Yixing yang malah menggeleng didalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan bilang ini pertama kalinya kau menggunakan benda sialan itu?!" Yifan semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia hampir saja menyumpah ketika melihat Yixing malah tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk kemudian terbatuk keras sebanyak dua kali.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?!" Yifan benar-benar dibuat kalang kabut karena nafas Yixing terdengar semakin berat dan terputus-putus disetiap helaannya.

"Akuhh..Hhhhh..Hanya_Menco...hhhhh..baa..!" Yixing meringis sembari meremas kuat dadanya.

"Ya tuhan ya tuhan, Xing!_" Yifan menepuk pipi Yixing sekali melihat kedua mata itu perlahan mulai sayu dan helaan nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. "_Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Berfikir Fan!

Berfikir Fan!

BERFIKIRLAH WU YIFAN!

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi!

Yifan masih memeluk pinggang Yixing dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara yang sebelahnya lagi mulai merambat kerahang Yixing. Menahan wajah pucat itu tepat didepan wajahnya. Yifan merasa seperti ingin menangis karena tidak sampai hati ketika melihat bibir pucat didepannya itu terbuka dan meraup-raup oksigen dengan tersiksa. Maka dengan segala rasa panik yang melandanya, Yifan juga membuka mulutnya dan menyatukannya kebibir Yixing.

Kedua mata Yixing spontan terbuka dan ia menggapai dengan panik tambahan nafas yang diberikan Yifan. Benar-benar menghirupnya seperti orang kesetanan. Kedua tangannya menarik pipi Yifan mendekat dan tiada hentinya menerima bantuan berharga itu.

Dengan kedua mata memerah, Yifan membiarkan Yixing menghirup nafasnya dengan rakus. Ia ikut menekan bibirnya kebibir Yixing hingga rasanya sedikit pedal. Tapi Yifan tak memikirkannya, karena yang ia ingin sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar Yixing tidak tersiksa lagi.

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lembut. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan pelan. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang benar-benar membutuhkannya, jadi kini dadanya bergerak tak menentu didalam pelukan hangat Yifan.

Yifan tahu ini bukan obat yang ampuh. Namun ia memiliki keyakinan kalau setidaknya, bantuan yang ia berikan kepada Yixing bisa sedikit mengurangi penderitaan Yixing ketika asma sialan itu menyerang. Hanya bermodal keyakinan, dan Yifan mendapati Yixing yang perlahan mulai rileks dipelukannya.

Yifan tidak hentinya bersyukur didalam hatinya ketika mengetahui nafas Yixing mulai terasa teratur meski perlahan-lahan. Ia masih memenghembuskan nafasnya saat ini, untuk memenuhi rongga pernafasan Yixing yang masih sesak.

Sudah satu setengah menit berlalu namun kedua bibir itu masih bertaut satu-sama lain. Yifan tidak tahu kenapa namun ia merasa tidak ingin melewatkan moment ini begitu saja. Dan tanpa sadar, kedua belah bibir itu malah bergerak satu sama lain. Saling memberi lumatan-lumatan halus yang sarat akan rasa rindu.

Yixing perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan hisapan halus dari bibir Yifan. Dan ketika kesadarannya kembali, Yixing buru-buru mendorong dada Yifan dengan tenaga seadanya. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan perasaan canggung luar biasa.

Yifan pun begitu. Ia sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bantuan itu malah berlanjut menjadi sebuah ciuman. Tapi Yifan tak bisa berbohong kalau sebenarnya..

Dia juga merindukan Yixing. Untuk sebuah alasan...

"Maaf~"

"Hhhh.. Tidak. Aku_Ng_Terima kasih..." Ujar Yixing pelan.

.

.

.

Yixing tidak tahu apa dia harus senang atau tidak ketika Yifan mengantarnya pulang untuk kedua kalinya sejak mereka putus hubungan. Apalagi ia juga mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari Yifan. Yifan mengajaknya untuk kerumah sakit namun Yixing menolaknya dengan halus. Dan tidak disangka penolakkannya malah berakhir dengan Yifan yang pergi sendiri untuk membeli obat Yixing lalu kembali dengan satu kotak Inhaler ditangannya.

.

.

.

Air yang meluncur dari shower itu perlahan mengecil lalu berhenti. Yixing mengusap rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kemudian berjalan pelan kearah westafel dan berdiri sejenak disana. Menatap wajahnya yang lumayan pucat dari kaca.

Yixing menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Bayangan Yifan yang menciumnya seketika merambat didalam fikirannya. Yixing terdiam sebentar, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin dengan tatapan kosong. Memang, semuanya terjadi diluar dugaan Yixing maupun Yifan, tapi ada sedikit perasaan sedih dihati Yixing ketika mengingat kembali 'bantuan' dari Yifan.

"Ch!" Yixing tersenyum sembari berdecih kecil, masih dengan tatapan kosong yang menghiasi kedua sinar matanya.

Pelan-pelan Yixing meraih handuk kemudian berjalan menjauhi kaca. Meninggalkan bayangannya sendiri yang seolah masih tertinggal disana, bersama jiwanya yang juga tengah terasa kosong. Perih, ketika dirinya selalu teringat akan ciuman terakhir Yifan yang memberinya sebuah harapan baru..

Sebuah harapan hampa...

.

.

.

Besoknya..

"Dimp!"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. "Luhan?"

Cengiran bodoh sang sahabat dipagi hari membuat dahi Yixing seketika bertaut heran. Dia hanya menunggu Luhan sampai kemeja kerjanya, dengan masih mempertahankan raut heran diwajahnya.

Luhan segera duduk didepan Yixing tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu. Wajah Luhan yang berseri-seri membuat Yixing mau tak mau menutup dokumen ditangannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Aku membawa seseorang!" Jawab Luhan ceria.

"Siapa?"

"Perhatikan bibirku_"

Yixing mengangguk lalu berkonsentrasi dengan kedua belah bibir Luhan. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"..."

"Apa?" Yixing mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Belum menangkap betul isyarat bibir dari sahabatnya itu.

"..."

"Apa?_Ge_Geka.._"

Luhan menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis. Dia mengulang lagi membuat Yixing semakin penasaran.

"Geka?_Ge_"

Luhan memutar bola matanya sembari mendengus geli. "Ah, kau sangat bodoh! Dan sialnya aku sangat gugup mengatakannya! Bukan 'geka' tetapi..Ke_Ka_"

"_Sih?" Yixing hampir melompat dari kursinya sendiri. Dia memekik antara senang dan tidak percaya. "SERIUS?!"

Luhan mengangguk malu.

"Oh, Tuhan! Apa ini nyata?!" Yixing benar-benar tak dapat membendung perasaannya mendengar kabar dari Luhan. Sang sahabat yang belum pernah berkencan sama sekali akibat trauma akan 'cinta pertama' nya yang kandas, bahkan sebelum mulai berjalan, sensi terhadap wanita, dan menahan gejolak perasaan terhadap perempuan sejak lama! Begitulah Luhan sebelumnya, tapi sekarang? Luhan berkencan?

"Selamat!_" Yixing segera berdiri, mengitari meja lalu memberikan pelukan hangat kepada sang sahabat. "_Aku harus bertemu segera dengan gadis beruntung itu!"

Luhan terkekeh malu. Canggung rasanya ketika memikirkan kalau dirinya telah memiliki seorang gadis, miliknya, kekasih, pacar, dan, ah_

_Luhan benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang! Jadi, untuk membagi rasa bahagianya, Luhan pun membalas pelukan Yixing. "Terimakasih Dimple!"

Yixing ikut terkekeh kecil. Gemas akan pengakuan lucu Luhan. Namun tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti ketika dirinya melihat seseorang berdiri diam setelah membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Yifan?"

Gumaman Yixing terdengar ditelinga Luhan yang membuat sang sahabat mau tak mau segera melepas halus pelukan mereka. Luhan menoleh kebelakang, menangkap keberadaan Yifan diambang pintu.

"Perlu sesuatu?" Yixing tersenyum kecil kearah Yifan. Ia sudah berdiri disebelah Luhan.

"Eng.. Kufikir, ini saat yang kurang tepat. Sepertinya aku mengganggu_"

"Hey..Tidak ada kata tidak tepat untuk seseorang mengunjungi rekan kerjanya_" Yixing berjalan mendekati Yifan. Menarik pergelangan tangan Yifan kedalam lalu melepasnya dan menutup pintu. "_Masuklah, tapi terlebih dahulu berikan selamat kepada teman kita.."

Yifan tidak mengerti namun ia tetap masuk. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan niat awalnya kesini (menanyakan keadaan Yixing), ketika melihat betapa eratnya pelukan Yixing dan Luhan. Terlebih, kalimat Yixing barusan sebenarnya terdengar sedikit asing ditelinga Yifan. 'Teman kita?' Yah, ingat Fan, kalian bertiga hanyalah 'teman' sekarang..

Ohh.. mengapa Yifan merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya?

.

.

.

Di beberapa kesempatan, Yixing sudah memaparkan dengan jelas kepada Chanyeol, Sulli, maupun Luhan tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Yifan yang sudah jauh lebih baik, meski status mereka bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk mereka saling canggung satu sama lain lagi jika bertemu Yifan, sebab itu hanya akan membuat Yixing merasa kalau dirinyalah yang memisahkan hubungan pertemanan mereka selama ini. Yixing hanya tak ingin dibela sedemikian rupa karena memang tidak ada yang berhak dibela.

Tidak ada pihak yang salah disini, semuanya hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana yang 'baru'.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk bersama dicaffe sebelah kantor, berenam, Yifan, Yixing, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sulli dan seorang gadis lain. Kekasih Luhan.

"Jadi, sejak kapan?" Yixing membuka pertanyaan. Ia dan yang lain sudah berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berpipi chubby yang dibawa Luhan, namanya Minseok.

Luhan sepertinya enggan menjawab. Dia malah meneruskan acara makannya yang lebih terlihat seperti menghindari pertanyaan Yixing. Ingin sekali rasanya Yixing menertawai kelakuan lucu sahabatnya itu. Lihat, bahkan Luhan terkesan lebih pemalu dari gadisnya sendiri.

"Sejak tadi malam Oppa.." Suara halus Minseok terdengar. Menjawab pertanyaan karena dirasa Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Minseok tersenyum seraya memamerkan gusi merah mudanya nan manis.

"Ahh.. Mengapa kau begitu cantik?" Sulli terkekeh sendiri akibat perkataannya.

"Terimakasih Eonnie.." Minseok ikut terkekeh. Ia menatap Luhan-yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya- sekilas, lalu kembali bercakap-cakap dengan yang lain.

Menit-menit telah berlalu..

Beberapa kali siulan penuh godaan dilontarkan para sahabat kepada Luhan yang begitu pemalu. Minseok bahkan malah bergabung dalam menertawai sikap canggung Luhan yang kelewatan.

Yifan, secara tak sadar ikut menikmati acara makan siang yang hangat itu. Sudah lama ia tidak berkumpul bersama para sahabat seperti saat ini. Terakhir adalah dua hari sebelum ia putus dengan Yixing. Dia merasa sangat puas menggoda Luhan bersama yang lain. Tawa Yifan masih berlangsung ketika kedua matanya yang semula sibuk malah berhenti tatap ketika pandangannya jatuh kearah kanan, kearah wajah Yixing yang menyamping.

Senyumnya..

Cekungan dipipinya..

Bunyi tawanya..

Lekukan wajahnya..

Tanpa sadar tawa Yifan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan perasaan hampa, rasa bersalah itu lagi.

Jadi, apakah dia orang yang pernah membuat senyuman itu berganti tangis? Jadi, apakan dia yang pernah menghilangkan keindahan cekungan pipi itu? Jadi, apakah dia yang pernah membuat suara tawa itu berganti isakan lirih? Jadi, apa dia orang yang pernah merenggut kebahagiaan diwajah damai itu?

Oh Tuhan. Betapa Yifan benci akan dirinya sendiri yang merasa amat rindu akan tawa Yixing yang seperti ini! Tepat disampingnya, lepas dan tanpa beban!

Yifan masih belum sadar ketika tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya terangkat, hampir menyentuh wajah Yixing jika saja objek yang sedari tadi ditatap tidak menoleh_

"Lihat Fan! Luhan sangat luc_"

Hening...

Yifan terkesiap, terlebih Yixing. Kedua belah bibir Yixing tidak mengatup dengan baik ketika jemari Yifan menyentuh permukaannya.

Suasana mendadak awkward. Segala tawa berubah menjadi kesunyian. Yifan yang paling gugup, ingin berbicara namun dia tergagap. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa jarinya sampai disana, dibibir Yixing, bahkan dengan lancang juga menyentuh.

"Ah! Tadi ada sesuatu disini!" Bohong Yifan.

"Benarkah?_" Yixing segera menarik diri dan memeriksa bagian bibirnya. "_Apa mungkin remah makanan?" Ujarnya penasaran.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu.." Jawab Yifan yang juga sudah menarik kembali tangannya. Meletakkan dipaha dan mengepalkan jemarinya dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Fikirannya mendadak kaku, tidak memahami makna dari sikapnya sendiri.

Mungkin keheningan akan berkuasa selama-lamanya jika saja suara bass Chanyeol tidak terdengar untuk memecah suasana_

"Emm.. Jadi, bisakah kita kembali tertawa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh aneh dan terkesan terlalu dipaksakan.

Tapi karena tak ingin kecanggungan terus berlangsung, Yixing berinisiatif menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya, dilanjutkan dengan tawa. Diam-diam menyelamatkan lelaki bodoh yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Hingga tidak terasa, keenam anak manusia itu kembali larut dalam lelucon kekanakan mereka. Tidak jauh-jauh, Luhan masih menjadi objek bullyan pada istirahat siang yang singkat itu.

Yixing, diam-diam lelaki itu menyimpan perasaan hangat didalam hatinya...

.

.

.

Jam kerja sudah masuk, semuanya sudah kembali keruangan masing-masing. Tinggal Yifan dan Yixing yang saat itu masih berjalan kearah lift, menuju kelantai dua.

 **Ting~**

Pintu lift tertutup rapat. Yixing memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana. Sedangkan Yifan tengah bersiul kecil sembari menunggu lift sampai dilantai dua. Biasanya, tidak pernah lebih dari lima detik keduanya didalam sana hingga pintu lift terbuka kembali, dan ruangan kerja siap menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Namun ketika itu yang terjadi adalah, sudah sekitar sepuluh detik terlewat namun pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka. Yixing mendekati tombol lift yang berwarna merah tepat diangka dua, dia memencet tombol buka beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon.

Yifan ikut mendekat, dia berdiri dibelakang Yixing. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing menoleh kebelakang. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin lampu mati." Yixing sebenarnya panik. Namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat lebih 'laki-laki' didekat Yifan. Bayangkan, terjebak didalam lift? Selain rasanya tidak menyenangkan karena hanya ada dia dan Yifan disini, tidakkah kepengapan ini akan mengganggu pernafasan?

"Tekan tombol Call." Usul Yifan.

Yixing mengangguk lalu melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Ia meninggalkan pesan suara disana, berharap bantuan segera datang.

Sekitar lima menit telah berlalu, Yixing bersandar didinding lift, Yifan pun sama, keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Yixing hanya diam ketika ia mulai merasa agak pusing.

Menyadari kegelisahan Yixing, Yifan berjalan selangkah mendekati pintu lift. "Merasakan sesuatu?" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Yixing. Yifan sedang mencoba mendengar keberadaan orang diluar lift.

"Apa?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yixing. Dia meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya kemudian berdiri dihadapan Yixing. "Lihat, keringatmu sangat banyak.."

Yixing hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata ketika usapan lembut dari sapu tangan Yifan mendarat dipelipisnya. Yixing tidak menolak ataupun banyak berkomentar. Memang, rasanya sedikit canggung mengingat Yifan bukanlah siapa-siapanya lagi, hanya 'seorang teman'. Namun Yixing merasa tidak ada yang salah jika ia menerima begitu saja perlakuan baik Yifan.

Yixing bergumam lirih seraya mengangguk pelan. "Hm.. Disini sangat panas.." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Yifan merasa hatinya menghangat entah karena apa. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum mendapati Yixing tidak menolak perlakuannya. Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yixing, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia mulai meniup permukaan wajah manis Yixing yang kini basah akan keringat, meniupnya dengan pelan dan halus. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya masih mengusap-usap keringat Yixing dengan penuh kelembutan.

Yixing terenyuh. Sapuan hangat nafas Yifan membuatnya terpaku diantara perasaan yang kian tak tergambarkan. Yang Yixing tahu, dia hanya perlu merasakannya. Bohong jika Yixing katakan kalau dia tidak menikmati perlakuan manis Yifan-lelaki yang pernah hidup dengan dirinya selama lima tahun bersama 'cinta'-, saat ini. Yixing tidak ingin munafik. Jujur saja, dia masih menyayangkan keadaan meski sudah ia coba untuk tegar. Karena kenyataan sebenarnya adalah, hati kecil Yixing masih mengharapkan sosok Yifan.

Disisi lain, Yifan terpana. Dia menatap wajah Yixing seolah tak ada hal lain didunia ini. Yifan sadar saat melakukannya, bahkan sangat sangat sadar! Ketika dialah yang memulai untuk mengecup permukaan bibir Yixing. Berlanjut dengan meciumnya lembut.

Yixing tidak terkejut sama sekali. Bahkan sebelum Yifan lancang menciumnya, nalurinya sudah berkata kalau ini akan terjadi. Tidak mengerti namun Yixing mencoba untuk memahami. Dia dan Yifan 'sama', dalam artian yang berbeda-masih saling membutuhkan-. Merasakan pergerakan bibir Yifan diatas bibirnya, membuat Yixing yakin kalau masih ada sisa cinta dihati lelaki tinggi itu untuknya. Yixing lagi-lagi tidak menolak, matanya terus terpejam. Perasaanya tak menentu. Antara senang dan...Bimbang..

Tapi untuk sekarang, Yixing rasa ia hanya perlu mengimbangi Yifan, bukan membalasnya.

Sekali lagi Yixing katakan, dia hanya perlu menerimanya. 'Tidak ingin membohongi diri'. Karena belum ada orang lain yang mampu mengisi kekosongan dihati Yixing kecuali_

'Yifan'

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

Yixing menatap Yifan. "Lupakan saja.."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Fan.."

"Kau boleh memukulku!"

Yixing menghela nafas seraya menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibirnya. "Cukup lupakan saja.."

"Maaf.."

Yixing diam, tidak menjawab. Dia membuang muka kesamping, menghindari tatapan Yifan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kita berdua salah.." Lirih Yixing.

Kali ini Yifan yang diam. Dia menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Kembali menatap Yixing meski lelaki manis itu terlihat enggan menoleh kearahnya. "Tidak. Aku yang lancang.."

"Sudahlah Fan. Lupakan saja.." Yixing mendesah lemah. Ia kemudian menunduk.

"Kau marah.."

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku membayangkan bagaimana jika kekasihmu mengetahuinya.." Lirih Yixing lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali melalui mulut.

"Tatap aku.."

"Apa?" Yixing masih belum menoleh.

"Tatap aku Yixing?"

Kesal, Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. Membalas tatapan Yifan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yifan, Yixing memilih untuk tidak segera menjawab. Dia malah membalikkan pertanyaan_

"Dan kau? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tantangnya.

Hening...

Sebenarnya Yifan tak menyangka kalau Yixing akan seberani ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja didepan lelaki yang merupakan 'mantan kekasihnya' itu. "Jawab aku dulu.."

"Kutanya, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya. Bersikukuh dengan satu kalimat itu meski tempat berpijaknya saja sudah terasa goyah sekarang. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak dengan tidak karuan.

Apa-apaan situasi ini?!

Hening lagi, kali ini cukup lama..

Belumlah hilang rasa perih dihatinya, kini, sebuah gelengan kepala yang Yixing dapat dari Yifan seolah menjadi garam yang seketika menaburi luka dihati Yixing.

'Tidak'

Sepenggal jawaban lisan yang Yixing dapat dari Yifan.

"Kau menciumku.." Yixing tidak tahu apakah ini jenis pernyataan atau pertanyaan, dan apakah kalimatnya pantas atau tidak untuk dikeluarkan, namun yang ia tahu hanyalah, hatinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Tapi kau membalasnya. Sehingga aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku.."

Kedua mata Yixing reflek memicing. "Apa?"

Yixing tidak percaya!

Yifan mengangguk. "Kau, masih, mencintaiku." Jelasnya lagi. Menekan setiap suku kata yang keluar melalui mulutnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Yifan menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Apa Yifan sedang mengujinya? sampai sejauh ini? juga mempermaikan perasaannya hingga sedalam ini?

Sakit hati! Itulah yang Yixing rasakan sekarang!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?!" Yixing menahan emosinya.

Yifan menjawab kembali ucapan Yixing. "Memperjelas lagi tentang hubungan kita. Jelas, sejelas-jelasnya.." (Maksud Yifan disini adalah Yixing yang masih mencintainya sementara Yifan sudah tidak; meyadarkan Yixing atas perasaannya yang tak terbalaskan).

Yixing mengangkat tangannya kemudian memberikan sapu tangan Yifan dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Mendorong dadanya dengan itu. "Ini, milikmu!_" Yixing melepas tangannya dari dada Yifan sebelum Yifan sempat meraih kain kecil itu. Hingga sapu tangan berwarna hijau tua itu melayang dan terjatuh diatas lantai.

Satu langkah pelan Yixing ciptakan untuk memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Yifan. Ia menghela nafas sekali sebelum berbicara. "_Mungkin sangat menyenangkan bagimu ketika mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin kau belum puas sebelum aku menghilang dari jarak pandangmu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kau melakukan ini. Namun yang aku tahu sekarang, kau, bukan Yifan yang dulu kukenal lagi!_" Yixing merasa hatinya terpukul begitu keras atas kalimatnya sendiri. "_Dan kau benar_" Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tajam namun terpancar rasa kecewa disana. "_Aku masih mencintaimu!"

 **Cup!**

Satu kecupan Yixing layangkan dibibir Yifan. Mencium dan melumatnya sebentar. Dan dalam perasaan perih luar biasa yang kian menyayat hatinya, Yixing melepas ciuman itu.

Yifan tertegun melihat air mata Yixing yang jatuh ketika lelaki itu melepas ciumannya.

Yixing menatap Yifan dingin. "_Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena telah bertahan hingga sejauh ini.._" Yixing menghela nafas lirih. "_Kuharap, tidak ada orang lain yang merasakan bagaimana 'rasanya' menjadi aku. Hargai setiap orang yang menyayangimu, Fan. Cukup. Karena jika kau benar-benar sudah muak dengannya, setidaknya berikan dia waktu untuk bernafas. Jangan memaksanya. Karena yakinlah, dia akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. Menghilang, tak pernah terlihat, dan tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi!"

Yixing mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bibir Yifan yang terkatup rapat. "Maafkan aku, karena telah lancang menciummu." Gumamnya sendu. Membalikkan kata yang sempat terucap dari bibir Yifan sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi, Yifan tak mampu berkata.

"_Anggap semuanya impas. Karena mulai sekarang, kita jalani hidup masing-masing! Tapi yang perlu kau ingat Fan..._" Yixing menunduk, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. "_Yixing yang kau kenal, sudah tidak ada lagi..."

.

.

.

Mungkin beberapa orang hanya menganggap spele masalah perasaan. Tapi bagi Yixing tidak! Dia selalu menghargai setiap apa yang orang rasakan dan dia rasakan. Itu adalah hal yang paling sensitif apalagi jika ada yang menyinggungnya, terlebih hingga kedasar.

Seperti yang telah Yifan lakukan kepadanya!

.

.

.

"Xing, Yixing?"

Kedua alis Yixing terpaut kesal. Matanya terpejam erat dan tubuhnya mendadak menegang.

"Xing?"

Kedua matanya lantas terbuka seiring dengan nafasnya yang kian memburu, kemudian_

 **PLAKK!**

Satu tamparan keras melayang di pipi Yifan!

Yifan tercengang, begitupun dengan Yixing yang perlahan menyadari sesuatu.

Yifan memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Ap_Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Gagap. Mulut Yixing terbuka dengan kedua mata melotot. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah tamparan menyakitkan yang ia layangkan ke pipi lelaki didepannya. "A_a..."

Menghela nafas, Yifan menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang semula berada dipipi. Ia menatap Yixing kemudian mendesah kecil. "Mungkin kau mimpi buruk.."

"Ya?"

Yixing tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ketika dirasa Yifan mulai membantunya berdiri. Fikirannya masih blank dan nyawanya benar-benar terasa belum utuh semua.

Mi_Mimpi?

Jadi hal 'nyata' yang dialami Yixing itu hanya mimpi?

Sial!

Pintu lift sudah terbuka, entah sejak kapan. Yifan masih dalam proses membantunya berdiri ketika Yixing mengalami denyutan halus dikepalanya. Ia mendadak pusing memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Akh!"

"Xing?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanpa sadar Yifan memeluk tubuh Yixing yang tiba-tiba oleng.

"Maaf, tapi... aku.. sangat pusing.."

"Kau boleh memelukku sebentar, hingga pusingmu hilang.."

Mengingat tamparan yang telah ia hadiahkan tanpa alasan kepada lelaki disebelahnya, membuat Yixing segan untuk bertindak apapun saat ini. Jadi dia hanya menunduk, ingin meminta maaf namun ia tak memiliki alasan dibalik itu. Yixing hanya diam, tidak membalas maupun menolak ketika Yifanlah yang mulai memeluknya. Menyandarkan pipi Yixing didadanya.

Yifan juga memilih diam sejenak. Memaklumi sikap Yixing meski ia sangat penasaran. Jujur, sebenarnya bekas tamparan Yixing masih terasa dipipi Yifan. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena Yifan yakin kalau Yixing hanya mengalami mimpi buruk ketika ia tertidur didalam lift tadi.

Hening..

Tapi belum sampai beberapa detik setelahnya_

"Oppa~..."

_Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yifan dan Yixing. Bersamaan keduanya menoleh kesumber suara. Disana, seorang gadis cantik berdiri didepan pintu lift yang terbuka, dengan kedua mata memerah menahan tangis. Itu Hyerin, kekasih Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Udah, sampai disini dulu yah.. Kalau kurang panjang atau kurang memuaskan silahkan dikritik. Jujur, KraYeol sendiri ngerasa 'kaku' pas nulis ini (setelah sekian lama nganggur). Ini aja udah dibaca berulang-ulang tetep aja rasanya ada yang janggal sma tulisannya.**

 **Oke, sampai disini dulu..**

 **Dahhh...**

 **Salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
